Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?
by brunette4-FriendshipNeverEnds
Summary: Chap 11 updated. Naruto hilang ingatan. "Sasuke, jangan pergi! Aku takut sendirian." kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar. "Kesendirian.HAHAHA" "Uchiha, aku akan membalas rasa sakit yang kau berikan kepadaku."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto slaight Itachi x Konan

Warning : Shounen Ai, gaje, banyak typo, pendek, ancur, dll

**Can I be Happy to Your Happiness ?**

**Chapter 1**

Kehidupan seseorang sangatlah sempurna di saat orang yang kita cintai merasakan hal yang sama dengan kita. Dan lagi, bila kita bisa hidup berdampingan dengannya tanpa memperdulikan padangan dari orang, yang menganggapnya tabu. Akan tetapi, masalah muncul di saat orang yang juga kita sayangi, dan orang yang telah membuat kita berada di sini, menentang dengan adanya hubungan yang dijalani. Namun, apakah hubungan itu berhenti sampai di sini? Jawabannya, Tidak. Hubungan itu pasti akan berlanjut. Orang yang saling mencintai akan memperjuangkan cinta mereka, walaupun dengan berbagai syarat.

T_T

Dua sosok laki-laki tengah berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian. Walaupun di sekitarnya sangatlah bising, namun bagi mereka sangatlah sunyi. Tak ada suara dari mulut mereka, yang ada hanyalah genggaman tangan yang hangat dan erat. Sedikit-sedikit mereka saling menoleh untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana reaksi sang kekasih saat ini. Si rambut pirang tampak khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjunya. Sedangkan si rambut hitam kebiru-biruan semakin menggenggam erat tangan si pirang, menjoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto, apapun yang terjadi, kita hadapi bersama." Laki-laki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di sebuah rumah mewah.

"Tapi Sasuke, apakah orang tuamu akan menerimaku? Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki, mereka pasti akan menganggap ini menjijikan." Naruto menunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto yang menunduk, melihat mata biru indah yang telah menyihirnya, hingga ia masuk ke dalam dunia yang orang agap tabu. Dibingkai wajahnya yang berwarna tan dan mengecup dahi Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Naruto? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Dengan wajah agak merah Naruto mengangguk. Dengan itu mereka kembali melangkah menuju rumah yang ada di hadapannya. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang seiring semakin mendekatnya mereka dengan rumah yang akan mereka kunjungi. Di rumah itulah, nasib hubungan mereka akan di tentukan.

Setelah beberapa kali menekan bel, pintu besar dengan ukiran yang indah itu terbuka. Wajah seorang wanita tengah baya menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

"Sasuke, kau pulang? Kebetulan sekali, Itachi dan Tou-san juga ada di rumah." Wanita setengah baya itu melirik Naruto yang ada di samping Sasuke dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah dia temanmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kaa-san, Itachi, dan Tou-san. Apakah kami boleh masuk, Kaa-san?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada santun pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Sasuke. Ini adalah rumahmu juga." Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanita setengah baya itu berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menunjukkan jalan dimana kini suami dan anak sulungnya berada.

Tiba di sebuah ruangan besar, dengan sebuah televisi layar datar yang terletak di depan sofa cokelat yang tengah diduduki dua laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri hampir sama. Rambutnya yang hitam, garis wajah tegas, aura kepemimpinan, begitu mirip. Perbedaan antara keduanya hanyalah umur. Kedua laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hai, Otouto, tumben kau pulang?"

"Hn. Tou-san aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Fugaku berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang putera bungsunya. "Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Dan perkenalkan terlebih dahulu temanmu itu!" fugaku bicara dengan nada tegas, membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit takut.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menautkan genggamannya terhadap tangan Naruto yang sempat ia lepas, membuat pandangan ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu teralih pada tangan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari ketiga orang itu, Sasuke terus saja berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di depan televisi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, tapi perkenalkan dulu siapa orang yang berada di sampingmu!" Fugaku membuka suara, setelah kesunyian menyerang akibat kejadian tadi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedikit bergetar dan mengeratkan genggamannya untuk sekedar meyakinkan Naruto bahwa 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fugaku yang tengah mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Dia, Naruto." Sasuke mengambil Nafas sejenak. "Dia kekasihku. Dan tujuanku kesini, hanyalah menyampaikan bahwa kami sudah resmi menikah."

"Sa-Sasuke." Mikoto, wanita setengah baya yang merupakan ibu Sasuke, kini jatuh pingsan mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan putera bungsunya.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras kini melayang di wajah putih Sasuke. Wajah sang Fugaku amat geram. Sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke melihat tampang Tou-sannya seperti ini. sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan sedih sambil membawa Kaa-sannya ke kamar.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam, kini ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia sungguh tidak menduga bahwa kejadiannya bisa seburuk ini.

"Kau harus berpisah dengannya!" Fugaku bicara dengan nada geram.

"Tidak akan, Tou-san. Kami saling mencintai. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dan aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan aniki yang dulu."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras kembali melayang. Walaupun perih dan panas yang Sasuke rasakan di wajahnya, namun tak sedikitpun yang membuat ia ragu ataupun takut dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini. ia mencintai Naruto. Dan ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya pada laki-laki yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikan kesempatan pada kalian." Fugaku menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Kalau kau bisa memberikan cucu kandung untuk meneruskan perusahaan kita, maka aku akan merestui kalian."

"Ta-tapi, itu mustahil, Tou-san!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia sungguh tidak terima dengan persyaratan yang diajukan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Dan ingat! Waktu kalian hanyalah 6 bulan. Jika selama itu tidak ada tanda benih Uchiha akan muncul, kalian harus berpisah!" Fugaku meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang keluarga. Ia sungguh marah pada Sasuke yang telah mencoreng nama baik Uchiha.

T_T

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat isterinya tengah duduk di sana. Senyum lembut terlihat dari bibir wanita berambut hitam sebahu, yang kini sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Konan." Itachi mendudukkan diri di samping isterinya, memeluknya dengan erat. "Apakah kejadian dulu harus terulang lagi?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara yang lirih.

Konan membelai rambut Itachi dengan lembut. "Semua sudah digariskan, Itachi. Semua akan terjadi jika itu yang sudah digariskan. Tapi percayalah, semua masih bisa dirubah jika mempunyai kemauan."

"Ya, semoga saja"

T_T

Sasuke kini tengah terduduk di kamar apartemennya bersama dengan Naruto yang masih terdiam sejak pulang dari kediaman Uchiha. Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang terus saja memegangi kepalanya.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan agak takut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak mungkin memenuhi syarat itu."

"Sa-Sasuke, kita... em maksudku kau bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya. "Bagaimana? Kita sana-sama laki-laki, kita tidak akan bisa memberi keturunan."

"Bukan kita Sasuke, tapi kau." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya sangat berat bagi Naruto untuk mengatakannya. Tapi ini untuk kebaikkannya dan Sasuke. "Menikahlah dengan seorang wanita!"

Mata sasuke terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat ia cintai, menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati Naruto, dan mencengkeram bahunya yang bergetar hebat.

"Menikahlah, dengan orang yang bisa memberimu keturunan Sasuke." Naruto menegakkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadipun kini sudah meleleh.

Sasuke sangat benci melihat malaikatnya menangis. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana lagi, Sasuke?" Naruto berteriak. "Apa kau berharap aku bisa hamil? Itu tidak mungkin." Kakinya sungguh lemah, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya. Kini tubuhnya terduduk di lantai. "Hanya itu caranya, Sasuke," Naruto tertunduk.

Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh yang sekarang terlihat rapuh itu, mencoba menyalurkan sebanyak-banyaknya tenaga yang ia punya. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan."

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Cliffhanger? I know. He he.. Maaf ceritanya pendek, gaje dan banyak typo. Dan saya juga minta maaf. Bukannya mengupdate My Brother is My Life, malah buat lagi.

Ide ini muncul begitu saja di benakku, jadi aku tidak tahu ini layak atau tidak untuk di lanjutkan.

Oh ya, bagi yang berkenan untuk dilanjutkan, tolong di review ya...!

Review

Review

Review

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Om Masashi, aku dapat issue katanya kamu meninggal. Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Aku mohon ya om, jangan mati. Aku mohon banget. Kalau om mati, gimana kelanjutannya Naruto coba?

Author : ran-moury

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x rahasia(ah mungkin semua sudah bisa nebak siapa orangnya) slaight Itachi x Konan

Warning : Shounen-ai, gaje, banyak typo, pendek, ancur, dll

**Can I be Happy to Your Happiness ?**

**Chapter 2**

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang kini tengah asik bercengkerama dengan guling yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah kejadian saat bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha sekaligus keputusannya untuk menyuruh Sasuke menikah lagi, itu sangat membuatnya tertekan. Entah kenapa, rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan hati Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya.

"Ugh, sial." terlihat pemuda pirang itu mengacak rambutnya.

Tok tok tok

Naruto berdiri ketika ia medengar suara pintu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang berada di lantai bawah.

Setelah ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati teman lamanya. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda dan seorang lagi, laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Sekilas, ia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat, kulit laki-laki ini lebih pucat.

"Sakura, Sai!" Naruto tampak kaget dengan datangnya dua temannya saat masih di SMA. Dan lagi, ia sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Dari rumor yang Naruto dengar, Sakura sudah sukses dan membuka usaha di pusat Hokaido. Sementara Sai, ia dengar laki-laki berkulit pucat bak mayat itu tengah sibuk mengurusi padatnya kegiatan pameran lukisannya.

Mereka mendudukan diri di sofa ruangtamu yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Terlihat sekali dari wajah mereka kalau mereka sangat bahagia dengan pertemuan ini.

"Wah, Sakura-chan tambah manis ya? Oh ya, gimana? Sudahkah menemukan pasangan hatimu di Hokaido?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah, tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Sepertinya aku masih mengharapkan suamimu." Niat Sakura hanya ingin bercanda, tapi kelihatanya hal itu membuat suasana menjadi suram. Entah kenapa, Sakura melihat hal yang aneh pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sakura masih mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke, tapi setelah melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Sasuke dan Naruto saat bersama, membuatnya berfikir dua kali untuk merusak hubungan mereka. Baginya kebahagiaan mereka adalah yang utama.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Uchiha saat malam pertama." Sai yang sedari tadi diam, kini mengeluarkan suara untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang sempat melanda mereka.

"A-apa sih kau, Sai." dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, berharap kedua sahabatnya tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Sai pecah, melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu tahu." Naruto tampak mengembungkan pipinya.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca saat ini Naruto! Wajahmu sungguh merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hahah. Pasti si Uchiha sudah melakukan 'itu' padamu ya?"

Paham akan apa maksud dari perkataan Sai, wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Hah, Sai. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih menyebalkan seperti dulu." Naruto mendengus sambil mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

Mereka terus saja mengobrol. Sesekali Naruto mendengus karena Mendapatkan ejekan dari Sai. Setalah begitu lama mereka tidak bertemu. Rasanya obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Bagaikan sungai yang terus saja mengalirkan air.

"Em, aku rasa, aku harus segera kembali. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus di gedung pusat Konoha." Tiba-tiba Sai menghentikan obrolannya.

"Em, aku rasa, aku juga." kata Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ah, padahal akukan masih ingin mengobrol dengan kalian."

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung lagi."

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura dan Sai keluar dari rumah Naruto. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi." Sai mencoba angkat bicara.

"Apakah jelas terlihat?"

"ya."

T_T

"Tadaima!" Sasuke kini tengah membuka pintu rumahnya. Karena tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyumnya kini menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat kekasih hatinya tengah tidur di atas sofa.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati malaikatnya itu. Meletakkan tas dan jasnya di meja dekat sofa. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil sang malaikat, dan membawanya ke singgasana cinta yang telah ia tempati bersama sang malaikat.

Saat Sasuke tiba di kamar mereka, ia merebahkan Naruto di tempat tidur. Melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat polos, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

"Ngh." Karena merasakan sentuhan di keningnya, Naruto pun membuka mata. Ia mendapati suaminya tengah mencium keningnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm." Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lengket akibat banyaknya pekerjaan di kantor.

Setelah selesai mandi, si Uchiha bungsu ini mendudukan diri di tempat tidur di sebelah Naruto berbaring. Walaupun Sasuke baru saja mandi, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat kusut.

Naruto yang melihatnya, tampak menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Tou-san benar-benar menghancurkan hidup kita. Dia mengambil semua perusahaan yang sudah bekerjasama dengan kita." Sasuke tampak mencengkram rambutnya. Ia begitu pusing sekarang. rasanya kepalanya mau pecah saja. Bayangkan! Ia mendapatkan banyak masalah sejak ia kembali dari Uchiha mansion. Dari persyaratan yang diajukan Tou-sannya, Naruto yang menyuruhnya menikah lagi, di tambah lagi, perusahaan yang ia dirikan bersama Naruto, kini terancam bangkrut.

"Sa-Sasuke! Maafkan aku." Naruto menundukan kepala.

Mendengar permintaan maaf dari kekasihnya, Sasuke yang tadinya mencengkeram rambutnya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto kini tengah menunduk. Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Naruto. Ia angkat dagu kekasihnya pelan. Melihat samudera biru yang menampakan langit kemerah-merahan di sana. Sungguh Sasuke sama sekali tak menyukai langit merah itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Naruto. Semua ini bukanlah salahmu. Tapi salahkan takdir yang mempermainkan kita." Kedua tangan Sasuke kini membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dekatkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Mencoba untuk sedekat mungkin dengan wajah yang berwarna tan itu.

"Dengar, Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap akan bersama. Melawan takdir yang mempermainkan kita ini."

"Hem." Naruto mengangguk lemah. Dengan itu, Sasuke menjauhkan jarak antara dahinya dengan dahi Naruto, dan digantikan oleh bibirnya yang mengecup lembut dahi Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati setiap kecupan Sasuke yang sudah merambat hingga bibirnya.

Hanya kecupan singkat, Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Bibir Sasuke menampakkan senyum hangat yang hanya di berikan pada Naruto seorang.

"Sasuke!"

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang akan mengandung janinmu?"

"Belum." Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar menjawabnya. Ia berani bersumpah, ia sangatlah berat untuk melakukan ini. Harus menikahi orang lain, dan menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. Sungguh, ini bukanlah perkara yang gampang.

"Sakura tadi kesini bersama Sai." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Sepertinya ia masih mencintaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin ia bisa membantu kita." Kini Sasuke tahu apa maksud Naruto. Kekasihnya ini pasti menginginkan ia menikah dengan Sakura.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan melakukan ini. Aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaan kita. Kita tidak perlu meminta Tou-san untuk setuju." Nada suara Sasuke sekarang meninggi. Ia sungguh muak dengan Naruto yang selalu saja menyuruhnya menikah.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukan ini, berarti kau juga tidak menginginkan kita bersama."

Sasuke sudah tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto. Ia melangkah pergi dari kamar itu. Ia ingin sendiri untuk sekarang. Menenangkan pikirannya yang serasa penuh.

Naruto yang ditinggal oleh Sasuke, ia terduduk tempat tidur. ia meraih telephone gengam yang berada di sampingnya. Mencari nomor yang telah ia simpan sebelumnya.

"Hallo!" terdengar suara seseorang dari telephone itu.

"Sakura, aku Naruto. Bisakah kita bertemu."

"Baiklah. Besok, kau aku tunggu di kafe favorit kita dulu."

"Baiklah." Naruto memutus hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia sangat lelah saat ini. pikirannya kini sungguh kacau.

Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, untuk mencari tahu, dimana kini suaminya berada. Sampai di ruang keluarga, ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah merebahkan diri di sofa besar yang ada di sana. Takut mengganggu suaminya, ia kembali ke kamar dan kembali tidur.

Bukannya ia tidak perduli dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tahu, jika suaminya kini ingin sendiri. Sebenarnya ia juga tahu, semua ini sangatlah sulit untuk mereka. Akan tetapi sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

T_T

Itachi berjalan menuju ruangan yang dulunya adalah kamarnya sendiri. Kamar yang dulu pernah ditempati orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Flashback's Itachi

"Hei, Itachi! Kau sedang membaca apa, sih? Serius amat." Pemuda berambut oranye sebahu kini tengah mencuri lihat pada buku yang tengah dibaca Itachi.

"Hei, kau belum cukup umur." Itachi bicara dengan nada meremehkan.

"A-apa kau bilang? Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun tahu." Pemuda berambut oranye sebahu itu terlihat cemberut karena perkataan dari orang yang berada di depannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tubuhmu sepereti anak SD begitu?" Itachi semakin menyeringai melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya semakin terpacing dengan perkataannya.

"A-apa?" Niat pemuda itu sebenanya ingin memukul si Uchiha, tapi tangannya keburu ditarik oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Alhasil tubuhnya kini tertarik dan jatuh di pangkuan Itachi. Saat pemuda itu jatuh ke pangkuan Itachi, bukannya membantu ia berdiri, tapi ia melah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang orang yang tidak lebih besar darinya.

"I-Itachi, Lepaskan." Wajah pemuda itu kini memerah karena perlakuan dari Itachi.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan.." perkataannya berhenti saat kata terakhir yang hampir keluar itu setelah benar-benar memproses kata yang sempat terlintas di otaknya. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang hampir mengeluarkan kata itu.

"Akan?"

"Aku akan menciummu." Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulu pemuda berambut oranye itu. Dan sukses membuat si Uchiha bungsu menampakan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya. Apa kau berani? Biasanya kau malah kabur jika aku mau menciummu." Itachi semakin memancing pemuda yang ada di depannya ini."Buktikan!"

"Baik." Dengan itu, pemuda berambut oranye itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Pembuda itu mengecup lembut bibir si Uchiha sekilas dan langsung menariknya.

Itachi semakin menyeringai karena kini si ukenya semakin berani. Dan alhasil wajah pemuda itu menjadi merah, mengingat apa yang ia lakukan barusan terhadap keturunan uchiha bungsu ini.

End of Flashback's Itachi

Itachi tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Dan sampai sekarang, rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu tidak pernah sirna.

Ia melangkah ke arah meja yang berada di dekat tampat tidur besar itu. Menyentuh kursi yang penuh akan kenangan pemuda itu. Ia mendudukan diri di sana. Tangannya menggapai sebuah buku yang berada di tumpukan buku di atas meja. Ia buka buku yang penuh akan debu itu, dan seketika, selemabar foto yang bergambar dua orang, di mana yang satunya tengah menatap dengan sinis kearah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya, hanya menunjukkan seringai ke arah pemuda berambut oranye.

Itachi mengambil foto itu, dan membersihkannya dari debu. Mengecup lembut pada potret pemuda berambut oranye.

"Semoga mereka tidak bernasib sama seperti kita, My Devil."

To Be Continued

Buat :

Hatake-sama

mika fujo

A

Misyel

Micon

atari-chan

mekomeaow

Terima kasih atas kebersediannya untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Dan untuk fic ini tolong review lagi ya,,,^^v

Untuk semua reader, kalau sudah selesai membaca, tolang di review untuk sekedar masukan dan semangat.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Warning : Shounen-ai, Slash, gaje, OOC, membosankan, dll

Don't like don't read

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

**Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?**

**Chapter 3**

"Kyuubi-sama!" seorang laki-laki setengah baya, masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah yang kusut. Entah karena apa, ia terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Iruka-san?" dari dalam ruangan seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 29 tahun yang bangun dari tidurnya. Irisnya yang berwarna merah pekat, menatap lurus ke arah laki-laki yang berada di ambang pintu. "Masuklah!" Perintahnya.

Menuruti perkataan orang yang menjadi atasannya itu, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. "A-adik anda...," Iruka menghentikan bicaranya. Mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Adik anda, berurusan lagi dengan Uchiha. Bahkan mereka sudah menikah. Dan...," Iruka menghentikan perkataanya sejenak. Melirik ke arah kyuubi yang terlihat agak tersentak. "Uchiha-sama menentangnya. Ia akan menerima hubungan mereka dengan syarat, ia mendapatkan keturunan Uchiha."

Mendengar perkataan bawahannya sekaligus orang yang telah ia tugaskan untuk menjaga adiknya, sontak laki-laki yang berambut oranye itu langsung berdiri.

"Sialan, kau Uchiha! Tidak puaskah kau menghancurkanku, hingga kau harus mengghancurkan adikku juga." Kyuubi berjalan kearah meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sebuah bingkai foto, yang menunjukkan potret dua orang pemuda. "Dengar, Uchiha!" kyuubi menatap bingkai itu tajam. "Aku, tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuh adikku."

Seketika bingkai foto itu kini tergeletak di lantai, dengan kondisi hancur. Barang yang sekian tahun ini, ia anggap sangat berarti, dan satu-satunya penghubung, kini telah hancur bersama hatinya yang memuntahkan semua emosinya terhadap keluarga Uchiha.

"Iruka-san, kau boleh keluar!"

"Baik, Kyuubi-sama." Laki-laki setengah baya itu membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kini tengah menelephone seseorang.

"Bawa dia padaku!"

"Baik, Kyuubi-sama."

T_T

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian saat di Mansion Uchiha dan upacara pernikahan yang sudah berlangsung 1 minggu lalu, dan kini kehidupan Naruto benar-benar berubah. Ia selalu saja di bayang-bayangi oleh rasa takut di hatinya. Ia takut, jika Uchiha akan memisahkannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia juga takut, jika ia dan Sasuke memenuhi keinginan ayah Sasuke, Sasuke akan berpindah ke lain hati.

Setelah ia menyadari apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, sontak ia menggeleng-gelengkan pikirannya. "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tenanglah, Naruto! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura dan Sasuke akan berpisah setelah melahirkan anak, jadi tenanglah!" Kata Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap nanar halaman yang akan menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir. Menyapu kulitnya yang semakin memucat. Karena ia suntuk berada di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar. Ia ingin menghirup udara bebas.

-.-

"Ngh.."

Kelopak mata kini terbuka, menampakkan iris biru langit yang begitu indah namun sayu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggosok matanya dengan kepalan tangan. Naruto agak bingung dengan keberadaanya sekarang. Dinding bercat putih dengan dekorasi berwarna oranye dan biru tua. Ia sangat yakin, kalau ini adalah kamarnnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang berada di pikirannya. Seingatnya, ia sedang berada di perjalanan menuju taman pusat kota. Bertemu dengan dua orang memakai jas hitam dan selanjutnya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aww..." Naruto mengerang kesakitan disaat rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

Krek

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya yang sedang sakit. Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Ia tadinya mengira kalau itu adalah Sasuke, tapi bukan. Walaupun rambut dan matanya sama, tapi kulit laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini lebih pucat.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hendak bangun. Ia memegang kedua lengan Naruto, menahan agar Naruto tetap beristirahat di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti laki-laki itu, tubuhnya begitu lemah untuk berontak.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat!"

"Sai, kenapa aku disini?"

"Aku tadi menemukanmu pingsan di bangku taman." Sai menidurkan Naruto kembali dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Di mana Sasuke?"

"Dia sedang mengurus pesta nanti malam."

Sontak wajah Naruto menunduk. Ia baru ingat kalau malam nanti, ia harus membagi Sasuke dengan orang lain.

"Sai, maukah kau menemani aku malam ini. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghadiri pesta nanti malam."

"Iya, Naruto."

Malam semakin larut. meninggalkan semua kisah yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan di mana Naruto harus terduduk di beranda kamarnya tanpa ada orang terkasih di sampingnya. Ia terus meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya menyuruh Sasuke untuk menikah lagi, demi ke egoisannya. Ia tak pernah tahu nantinya akan sesakit ini.

Pandangannya beralih pada arah pintu yang kini tengah menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Ia melangkah ke arah Naruto sambil membawa dua buah cangkir.

"Sai."

"Hm, tak baik melamun di tengah malam." Sai menyerahkan satu cangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya, lalu mendudukkan diri di depan kursi yang tengah diduduki Naruto. Ia pandangi wajah Naruto yang begitu kusut. Penyesalan dan rasa sakit sangatlah terpancar dari wajahnya. Sai begitu benci akan hal itu. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat orang yang pernah mengajarinya tentang kebahagiaan, kini malah beranjak dari kebahagiaan.

Sejak ia di sadarkan Naruto akan kebahagiaan, ia berjanji, ia kan selalu membantu Naruto, menyayanginya, dan melindunginya, walaupun ia harus mengorbankan apapun, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir, akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan terus berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Akan tetapi, semuanya tinggal harapan. Naruto mamilih Uchiha untuk mendampinginya.

"Sai!"

"Ya?"

"Apakah, aku salah melakukan ini?"

Sai hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ia menjawab semua ini salah, tapi ia juga tahu bagaimana takutnya Naruto kehilangan Sasuke. Tapi jika ia menjawab ini benar, ia juga sangat bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya jika harus membagi orang yang dicintai dengan orang lain, walaupun itu hanya 1 tahun.

"Rasanya begitu sakit. Seperti sebilah pisau yang menghujam. Tapi jika aku tidak melakukan ini, aku takut keluarga Uchiha akan memisahkan aku dengannya." Air matanya menetes. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada suara apapun, namun air matanya seakan tidak bisa terbendung seiring semakin keras dan cepatnya hujaman pada hatinya.

Sai yang melihat hal itu, tidak tahan dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk erat tubuh rapuh Naruto. Memberikan sebanyak-bayaknya energi yang ia bisa berikan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sai memeluk Naruto. Sampai ia merasakan tubuh Naruto menjadi semakin berat. Saat ia melonggarkan pelukkannya, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur. Begitu damai. Seakan-akan beban yang tadinya ia pikul hilang begitu saja.

Karena takut membangunkan Naruto, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur yang tak begitu jauh dari beranda. Direbahkannya tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh ringkih Naruto.

Sai memandang wajah Naruto sejenak, lalu mengecup dahinya. Entah setan apa yang membuat Sai menginginkan lebih. Dengan perlahan ia tuntun bibirnya kebawah. Menyentuh lembut bibir tipis Naruto. Akan tetapi, niatnya berhenti begitu saja, saat sebuah pukulan menghantam rahangnya dengan keras.

"Brengsek kau, Sai!"

Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Sai, dan itu membuat Naruto yang tertidurpun bangun. Ia sungguh terkejut mendapati suaminya kini berada di kamarnya dan sedang memukul Sai.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa aku disini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Ini juga kamarku, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku kenapa kau disini? Bukankah ini adalah malam pesta pernikahanmu. Dan seharusnya kau menemaninya." Suara Naruto bergetar menahan sakit yang mendera dadanya.

"Lalu membiarkanmu selingkuh dengan dia?" ucap Sasuke dengan begitu sinisnya.

Naruto terkejut dengan apa barusan keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Dia tidak selingkuh Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tadi ia sudah tertidur. Aku yang tadi menciumnya."

Buk

Sebuah pukulan kembali mengenai kulit pucat Sai. Dengan segera Sasuke menyeret kasar Sai untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu itu rapat, lalu kembali kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di sisi tempat tidur.

Sontak Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto seakan-akan Naruto akan hilang jika ia melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Kumohon, Naruto! Kumohon, jangan pernah kamu berpaling dariku!"

"Iya."

Dan di malam inilah, di ruangan yang sunyi senyap yang hanya di cahaya yang terpancar dari rembulan, kini menjadi saksi meleburnya cinta mereka dengan paduan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tak ada kata yang terucap, yang ada hanyalah tindakan yang mewakilkan seberapa besar cinta antara mereka.

Hari ini semua keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kehamilan Sakura yang umurnya baru 2 minggu. Karena Naruto merasa tersisih dalam pembicaraan itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menemaninya. Akan tetapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan agar Sasuke menemani Sakura dan keluarganya. Dan alhasil sekarang Naruto malah duduk di taman dengan Uchiha sulung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?"

"Baik, Itachi-san."

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa wajahmu pucat?" Itachi tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

'Hoek'

"Na-Naruto, kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau muntah?" Itachi memegang kedua bahu Naruto, menahan tubuh Naruto yang menjadi lemah.

"Tak apa, Itachi-san, mungkin aku sedang masuk angin. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar ke kamar, ya?"

"Hm."

Tobi Continued

A/N : Maaf ceritanya pendek dan gaje. Buat yang agak bingun, ceritanya sebenarnya Sasuke n Sakura melakukan upacara pernikahannya 1 minggu sebelum pesta pernikahan.

CcloveRuki

Hatake-sama

Rosanaru

Sakura-tearz33

Uki-onna

mekomeauw

Micon

Kyuubi

Hikari-chan

Misyel

Lady Spain

OraRi HinaRa

Moyoko Tomoyo

Terimakasih atas kesediaannya sudah review fic abal ini. oh ya saya minta maaf buat yang meminta agar Sasuke tidak jadi menikah dengan Sakura.

Buat para reader jangan lupa review ya,,,,-_-

Terimakasih


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, SaiNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaKonan

Warning : Shounen-ai, Slash, gaje, OOC, membosankan, dll

Don't Like, Don't Read

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

**Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?**

'Hoek'

"Na-Naruto, kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau muntah?" Itachi memegang kedua bahu Naruto, menahan tubuh Naruto yang menjadi lemah.

"Tak apa, Itachi-san, mungkin aku sedang masuk angin. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar ke kamar, ya?"

"Hm."

**Chapter 4**

Sudah satu minggu ini Naruto merasa kepalanya pening dan mual. Sasuke sering menyuruhnya untuk ke dokter, tapi sayangnya Naruto menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia hanya masuk angin dan akan segera sembuh. Dan di pagi ini pun, ia kembali mutah-mutah tak jelas saat sedang sarapan.

"Naruto, sudah aku bilang, sebaiknya kau ke dokter!" Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat keadaan Naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang tadi ia makan.

Sasuke sungguh kasian terhadap Naruto. Sudah seminggu ini dia seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, kini tubuhnya semakin kurus, karena ia sangat jarang makan. Dan sesekali makan, ia malah memuntahkan kembali.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sasuke. Jika aku istirahat mungkin akan sembuh. Lebih baik kau temani saja Sakura, kasihan dia sedang hamil." Kata Naruto sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

BRAK

Naruto sangat kaget dengan bunyi keras yang berasal dari pintu tempat bersandar Sasuke. Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, bodoh. Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku dengan Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Oke, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menurutinya. Aku akan mengurusi Sakura, dan urusi saja dirimu sendiri, brengsek." Dengan amarah yang meluap Sasuke melepaskan kata-kata kasar pada Naruto.

Baru kali ini Sasuke membentaknya seperti itu. Memang dulu mereka sering bertengkar, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padannya.

Dengan sedikit tertatih karena perutnya yang mual dan pening yang menyerang kepalannya, ia melangkah keluar. Naruto menaiki tangga dengan susah payah. Ia sempat melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyuapi Sakura. Dan ia juga sempat melihat Sasuke meliriknya, tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura kembali.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Sakura yang kebetulan melihat Naruto pun menjadi khawatir. "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak membantu Naruto?"

"Biarkan saja dia. Itu kemauanya sendiri." Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus, tanpa melihat Naruto sedikitpun.

"Aku tak apa, Sakura." Dengan itu, Naruto kembali melangkah menaiki tangga. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tidurnya. Ia begitu lelah, ia langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Dan entah sejak kapan, matanya kini terpejam. Mengarungi dunia mimpi yang lebih indah dari dunia nyata.

T.T

Suara bel pintu menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke yang tengah bercengkrama di depan televisi bersama dengan Sakura. Dengan sedikit kesal ia berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan menampakkan sosok kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum lembut terhadapnya.

"Ada apa, Aniki?"

Tanpa persetujuan dari sang punya rumah, Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam dan langsung mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Apakah salah, jika seorang kakak ingin melihat adiknya?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi tak ambil pusing terhadap Sasuke yang tak menjawab. Ia sudah sangat hafal sifat dingin dari adiknya.

"Oh, dimana Naruto?"

"Tidur di atas."

Itachi langsung berdiri setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan memasukinya. Ia memandang sosok Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, ia takut akan membangunkan adik ipar kesayangannya itu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka. Menampilkan mata biru yang terlihat sedikit redup dari biasanya.

"Itachi-san? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi sayangnya baru bergerak sedikit, tiba-tiba pening menyerang kepalanya kembali.

"Ugh!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kau tiduran saja!" Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Oh ya, Sai mana?"

Naruto mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan yang dikatakan Itachi. Bagaimana bisa Itachi mencari Sai di rumahnya.

"Kenapa Itachi-san mencari Sai di sini?"

"Oh, jadi Sai belum sampai di sini. Tadi dia bilang mau kesini, mumpung ada waktu katanya, tapi kenapa belum sampai ya?"

"Oh ya, Itachi-san, bagaimana keadaan Konan-san? Apakah ia sudah baikan? Kemarin aku dengar ia sedang sakit."

"Dia sudah baikan. Oh ya, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'san'. Kitakan sudah menjadi adik-kakak. Panggil saja aku aniki atau Itachi-nii."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Itachi dengan seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Entah mengapa di dekat Itachi ia mersa sangat nyaman. Ia merasa begitu dilindungi. Ia seperti menemukan sosok kakak dalam hidupnya.

BLAK

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, sontak Naruto dan Itachi menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka melihat Sai yang berdiri di pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang bungkusan.

"Sai, akhirnya kau datang juga." Itachi menyapa Sai terlebih dahulu.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku tadi mampir untuk membelikan ini untuk Naruto." Sai tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan memberikan bungkusan itu padanya.

"Ini apa, Sai?"

"Ramen."

"Waah, ramen! Terimakasih, Sai."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto segera membuka bungkusan itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Baru beberapa suap saja, entah mengapa perutnya menjadi sedikit mual. Ia menyudahi makannya. Dengan sedikit terburu, ia meletakkan ramen itu dan segera lari ke arah kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Itachi dan Sai yang bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Itachi-san, dia kenapa?"

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, sudah seminggu ini dia selalu seperti itu."

"Itachi-san, jangan-jangan dia..." Perkataan Sai menggantung, tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan.

"Hamil maksudmu. Ya ampun Sai, memangnya kau tidak pernah makan bangku sekolah apa? Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa hamil?"

PRANG

Kaget mendengar suara dari arah kamar mandi, Itachi dan Sai sedikit terkejut. Mereka langsung mendobrak pintu itu. Diedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh ruangan kamar mandi yang sangat luas dibandingkan kamar mandi biasa.

"Naruto!" Sai lah yang pertama kali menemukan sosok Naruto yang kini tengah meringkuk kesakitan. Wajah Naruto begitu pucat dan tubuhnya berkeringat.

Sai lari ke arah Naruto, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Sai mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sai, sa-sakit." Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengepal erat pada baju Sai yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Itachi-san, tolong kau beritahu Sasuke. Aku akan membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit." Sai mengangkat tubuh ringan Naruto dengan segera, membawanya memasuki mobil. Ia melaju dengan begitu cepat. Ia tak memperdulikan dengan lampu merah, ia tetap melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia masih saja gelisah. Ia tak bisa tenang sekarang.

"Sai, di mana Naruto?" tampak Itachi tengah menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya. Kelihatannya ia ke sini dengan berlari.

"Ia sedang diperiksa." Sai melihat ke belakang, tapi ia tak mendapati seorang pun yang mengikuti Itachi.

"Kenapa kau datang sendirian? Di mana Sasuke?"

"Dia tak ada. Kata Satpam ia pergi ke Osaka dengan Sakura."

"Apa dia sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang sakit." Sai tampak sedikit geram

Dokter yang memeriksa Naruto sekarang sudah keluar. Sai dan Itachi yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Dokter tersebut.

"Maaf, saya belum bisa memastikan. Sebaiknya untuk sementara, Naruto tetap dirawat di sini untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." Dokter wanita berambut kuning itu pergi dari hadapan Sai dan Itachi.

T.T

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah istrinya yang kini sedang menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa tak akan terjadi apa-apa, jika kita meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang sakit?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, Sakura. Dia sendiri yang bilang, kalau dia akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke menunduk. Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan itu. Jujur saja ia kini sangatlah khawatir dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku ingin makan _sushi_!"

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

.

Sai duduk di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur berwarna putih. Memandang lekat ke arah sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini masih memejamkan matanya. Bibir tipis yang biasanya menampakkan senyum tulus, kini menjadi begitu pucat. Ia sungguh tidak suka melihatnya. Mendengar setiap rintihan yang sangat memilukan di kala pemuda berambut pirang itu tersadar.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, dan ia mendapati Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya tengah menatap laki-laki yang berbaring di depannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apakah Sasuke sudah pulang?"

"Belum, sepertinya dia akan menginap sampai satu pekan." Itachi mengambil satu kursi lagi yang berada di pojok ruangan dan meletakkannya di samping Sai.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, Sai. Sudah dua hari kau terus menungguinya."

"Sa-Sasuke." suara Naruto menghentikan percakapan mereka. Menatap sendu pada Naruto yang berulang kali meanggil nama Suaminya.

Sai menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan satu tangannya lagi mengelus lebut rambut kuning Naruto. "Ya, Naruto, aku di sini." Ia tersenyum miris, lalu mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi tampak terkejut. Ia memang tahu kalau Sai menyukai Naruto. Akan tetapi dia tidak berpikir, jika Sai sampai melakukan itu.

"Kau lihat barusan Itachi-san? Ia selalu berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sasuke yang tidak ada di sampingnya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menenangkannya. Membisikan 'bahwa aku di sini' sebagai Sasuke."

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu entah karena apa. Mungkin karena adiknya yang seharusnya menunggu Naruto, bukannya orang lain.

.

Seorang perawat berambut hitam mendudukan diri di depan seorang dokter berambut kuning. Suster tersebut menyerahkan sebuah map.

"Bagaimana, Sizune?"

"Pemuda itu tidak memiliki kelainan pada _gen_nya, tapi entahlah, saya juga kurang yakin."

Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sizune?"

"Ada senyawa aneh yang kami temukan di darahnya. Mungkin itu penyebabnya."

"Hm, baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh keluar. Dan tolong kau panggilkan keluarganya."

"Baik, Tsunade-san. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Sizune membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsunade yang kelihatannya masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ia meraih _handphone_ yang ada di sakunya. Memencet nomer yang akan menjadi tujuannya berkomunikasi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara berat dari sebrang. "Ada apa, Nenek tua?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah ramuan yang kau maksud kemarin adalah ramuan yang membuat laki-laki menjadi hamil?"

Terdengar suaka kekehan dari _Handphone_nya, dan itu membuat Tsunade sedikit kesal oleh kelakuan cucu angkatnya itu.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu, karena menemukan seorang pemuda yang hamil kan? Dan pemuda itu sekarang menjadi pasienmu."

Pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Tsunade tercengang. Bagaimana bisa si Kyuubi itu bisa tahu.

"Tak usah sekaget itu, Nenek tua. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku megetahui semuanya? Dan jawabannya adalah karena akulah yang memberikan senyawa temuanku kepadanya."

Pintu terbuka, buru-buru ia putus komunikasinya dengan Kyuubi. Ia melihat laki-laki seumuran dengan cucunya kini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, dok?"

Tsunade agak bimbang dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Ia menarik nafasnya. "Sebelumnya, aku harap kau percaya dengan apa yang akan aku katakan, mengingat hal ini sangat sulit untuk dipercaya."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dari Tsunade.

"Saya sudah mengetesnya berulang-ulang, karena saya berfikir bahwa terjadi kesalahan. Dan karena itulah, saya tidak memberi tahukan hal ini secara langsung pada Anda. Perlu adanya kepastian lebih jelas." Tsunade menghela nafas sebentar.

"Naruto.." Tsunade memanggil nafas sejenak.

"..ia sekarang sedang hamil."

To Be Continued

A/N : Maaf ceritanya pendek, gaje dan kebanyakan typo. Saya juga minta maaf, karena meng-update lumayan lama. Oh, mengenai senyawa gaje penemuan Kyuubi itu, aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin, *plak*

Sekali lagi maaf kalau alasan Naruto hamil itu terlalu maksa *pundung*. Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan fic ini menjadi fic M-PREG pertama saya, YAY!

**Spesial thanks to:**

Uki-chan

naomi arai

reii

Aoirhue Kazune

Hikari-chan

Rosanaru

mekomeaow

shiki Raven-Sakuraii

Micon

Zen Hikari

ttixz lone cone bebe

intan akai-chiku opeliamalthea

Tori Piya

Atary-chan

Buat para reader jangan lupa review lagi ya,,,,-_-

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Terimakasih_V


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, slight SaiNaru, ItaKonan

Warning : Shounen-ai, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, dll

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

**Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?**

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dari Tsunade.

"Saya sudah mengetesnya berulang-ulang, karena saya berfikir bahwa terjadi kesalahan. Dan karena itulah, saya tidak memberi tahukan hal ini secara langsung pada Anda. Perlu adanya kepastian lebih jelas." Tsunade menghela nafas sebentar.

".." Tsunade memanggil nafas sejenak.

"..ia sekarang sedang hamil."

**Chapter 5**

"Bercanda anda sungguh tidak masuk akal, Dok. Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki hamil." Kata Itachi tak percaya.

Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah mab yang tadinya dari Sizune.

Itachi membuka mab itu, dan sungguh terkejutnya ia ketika membaca hasil tes lab itu yang menunjukkan bahwa memang benar-benar _positif _ hamil.

"Ta, tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Tsunade terlihat sedikit bimbang untuk menjelaskannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ini menyangkut cucu satu-satunya. Akan tetapi, ia juga akan sangat merasa bersalah jika ia tidak memberi tahukan yang sebenarnya pada keluarga dari pasiennya ini.

"Itachi-san, sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Kandungannya sangat lemah, karena memang tak selayaknya seorang laki-laki hamil. Dan karena itu juga, Naruto akan sering kehilangan banyak energi. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan." Tsunade menghela nafas berat, "Karena semua ini adalah salah cucu saya, jadi sebisa mungkin saya akan bertanggung jawab dengan semuanya."

Itachi tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dokter yang ada di depannya itu. Otak jeniusnya sama sekali tak bisa bekerja untuk saat ini. Mungkin ini karena ia masih sedikit syok dengan berita yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal untuknya.

"Apa maksud ini adalah ulah cucu anda, Tsunade-san?"

"Aku juga kurang mengerti, sebaiknya kau bicara sendiri dengannya." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya dengan perlahan, lalu membacanya. "I-ini?" Itachi memekik kaget ketika membaca rangkaian nama dan nomor telephon yang ada di kartu nama tersebut. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara bahagia dan marah. Bahagia karena ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Dan marah karena orang itu telah membuat adik iparnya mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Ada apa Itachi-san, apakah ada masalah?"

Suara Tsunade membuyarkan kekagetan Itachi

"Tidak. Tsunade-san." Itachi menghela nafas sebentar. "Tsunade-san, apakah sudah selesai? Naruto dan Sai pasti sudah menungguku."

"Ya, anda sekarang boleh keluar."

Itachi keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan kepala menunduk. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Di depan pintu ia bisa mendengar suara tawa yang berasal dari dalam ruangan kecil tersebut. Tanpa ia membukanyapun, ia sudah tahu bahwa orang yang selama beberapa hari ini tak sadarkan diri sudah terbangun.

Itachi membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Karena ekspresi Itachi yang terlihat kacau, itu membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di sana tampaklah khawatir.

"Ada apa Itachi-nii, kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" pemuda berambut kuning memulai pembicaraan.

"Em, Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Itachi mengusap rambut kuning yang sekarang terlihat kusut itu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sai yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

"Em, Itachi-nii, Sasuke mana?"

Itachi sedikit ragu harus mengatakan apa pada Naruto. Pasalnya dia tak ingin membuat Naruto yang baru tersadar kini menjadi sedih karena tahu bahwa ternyata suaminya tidak menungguinya sama sekali. Tapi ia juga tak ingin membohongi Naruto.

"Dia pergi ke Osaka bersama Sakura."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa ekspresinya saat ini, tak ada satu pun dari Itachi dan Sai yang tahu. Tapi yang pasti mereka sangat paham kalau hati Naruto sedikit kecewa karenanya.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu Sasuke bisa lebih perhatian dengan Sakura." Ia menegakkan kembali pandangannya. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum dan mata yang memancarkan sesuatu yang sangat berbanding terbalik membuat kedua orang yang ada di sampingnya terdiam.

"Naruto!" suara Itachi memecah keheningan. Sontak keduanya memandang lekat ke arah Itachi yang menampakkan wajah serius dan sedikit bimbang.

"Ya, Itachi?"

"Kau Hamil."

Semua terdiam tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Entah karena bingung atau mereka masih mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut Itachi. Tak berjarak lama, tawa Naruto kembali membahana di setiap sudut ruangan ini.

"Itachi-nii, kau itu sungguh lucu. Mana ada laki-laki bisa hamil, kalau memang bisa, aku tidak akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menikah lagi."

"Tidak Naruto, ini benar." Itachi menyerahkan sebuah mab yang berisi hasil lab yang barusan diberikan Dokter Tsunade kepadanya.

Tanda pikir panjang Naruto meraih mab itu dan membukanya. Dan sungguh terkejutnya ia, saat membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat matanya terfokus oleh satu kata. Satu kata yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya bahkan mungkin juga akan menjadi sebuah petaka.

T,T

"Kau yakin tidak memberi tahu Sasuke terlebih dahulu," kata Itachi sambil membantu Naruto untuk membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Tidak, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Jarang sekali mereka bisa pergi berdua. Dan aku rasa itu sangat baik untuk kandungan Sakura."

"Apa kau yakin, lalu apa kau akan sendirian di rumah? Naruto, keadaanmu sekarang sangat lemah."

"Tidak Itachi-nii, aku akan ke Iwa. Kakekku tinggal di sana."

"Hem, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu." Itachi berdiri sambil mengangkat barang-barang Naruto menuju mobil mereka. Dan hari ini juga mereka akan berangkat ke Iwa.

Iwa adalah tempat kelahirannya dulu. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin pergi kesana, mengingat banyak sekali kenangan buruk yang menimpanya. Dimana ia melihat kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena tertabrak mobil tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Dan di mana ia kehilangan seorang sosok kakak dalam hidupnya.

Setiba di Iwa Naruto segera menuju rumah masa kecilnya. Menatap rumah itu dengan begitu detail. Rasa rindu dan rasa sedih sangat terlihat dari bola mata berwarna _saphire _itu. Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah yang sudah sedikit usang. Diketuknya perlahan hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kakeknya yang begitu ia rindukan.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut sepasang kakek dan cucu itu, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang masih berdiri di belakang Naruto. Bagi Itachi, ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat saat bisa melihat orang yang sudah dianggap adik baginya tersenyum begitu tulus dalam pelukan sang kakek.

Tapi kini ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Itachi tentang rumah ini dan orang yang kini di peluk oleh Naruto. Memori masa lalunya kini membuncah setelah tatapannya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki yang di panggil kakek oleh Naruto.

"Kau?" Jiraya baru menyadari ada seorang yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan dia juga baru menyadari bahwa orang yang sama itu adalah orang yang membuat ia kehilangan cucunya."Kenapa kau kemari?" tatapannya sangat tajam. Terlihat sekali kebencian yang sangat dalam di mata itu.

"Aku mengantar Naruto." Itachi menjawab dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Jiraiya, karena ia tahu, bahwa selama ini dialah yang bersalah.

"Em, kakek kau kenal dengan Itachi-nii?"

"Hm, sebaiknya kita masuk!" Jiraya melangkah memasuki ruangan yang bagi Naruto sangat ia rindukan. Ruangan yang sama sekali tidak berubah setelah hampir 3 tahun ia tinggalkan.

"Kakek, aku mau ke kamar dulu." Tanpa mendengaran jawaban dari sang kakek, ia segera berlari menaiki tangga. Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya yang bercat orange dengan gambar _chibi kyuubi _ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Hah, masih sama seperti dulu." Tanpa menghilangkan rasa lelah terlebih dahu, ia segera meraih tas yang sejak tadi ia gendong dan segera mengambil sebuah buku dan menyobek satu lembar buku tersebut.

"Masih berani juga kau muncul di hadapanku?" Kata Jiraiya tanpa menatap Itachi. Sedangkan yang diajak bicarapun hanya menunduk.

"Jadi, apa hubungan Naruto dengan Kyuubi?" kini Itachi mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Dia adiknya"

Hanya dengan dua kata itu, suasana kembali hening. Entah apa yang masing-masing mereka pikirkan. Yang pasti mereka merasakan satu hal yang sama, yaitu merindukan sosok pemuda yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tapi ada yang membedakan dia antara mereka, yaitu rasa kebencian yang Jiraiya rasakan, karena orang yang ada di depan inilah penyebab ia kehilangan cucunya. Dan rasa bersalah yang di alami Itachi karena ia sadars bahwa semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika ia tidak memulai semuanya.

"Apakah Kyuubi benar-benar meninggal?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan urusi saja isterimu dan jangan pernah lagi mengganggu kehidupanku dan Naruto. Sudah cukup dengan kau menghancurkan semua kehidupan dan mimpi Kyuubi." Jiraiya menyeret Itachi dan menganggu dorongnya hingga keluar rumah.

Setelah pintu tertutup, dengan langkah lunglai dia berjalan menuju mabil. Sekarang ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengembali segalanya. Yah, ia ingin mendatangi alamat yang mingkin adalah tempat tinggal orang yang selama ini dikabarkan meninggal.

Seorang laki-laki kini tengah berjalan menuju pintu yang kini tengah diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan sedikit kesal karena telah menggaggu waktu istirahatnya ia membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar. Seketika ekspresi marah yang tadi menempel pada wajahnya kini bergati dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Ka, kau?" Tanpa meneruskan perkataannya ia segera menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang itu untuk saat ini. Tapi malang baginya. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, orang yang ada di balik pintu itu menahannya. Dan karena tenaga orang itu lebih kuat dari dia, dengan mudahnya pintu itu kembali terbuka.

'Hitam bertemu hijau, _onyx_ bertemu _emerald_' warna yang sudah lama sekali tak bertemu. Namun kini keduanya memiliki rasa yang berbeda. _Onyx_ yang penuh rasa rindu dan _emerald_ yang penuh akan kekecewaan. Akan tetapi ada satu yang masih sama seperti dulu, yaitu rasa cinta yang tidak pernah padam. Namun, sayangnya pemilik mata _emerald_ sama sekali tak ingin mengakuinya. Sudah cukup rasa cintannya menghancurkan semua.

"Kyuubi, kau benar-benar masih hidup?" tanpa aba-aba laki-laki yang tadi menyebut nama Kyuubi kini langsung merengkuh tubuh kyuubi dengan erat. Awalnya Kyuubi hanya diam, tapi setelah ia sadar bahwa tindakannya salah, ia menepis dengan kasar tangan yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Lepaskan! Kau siapa?" mata _emerald_ itu menyorot tajam ke arah orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Mata sewarna _onyx_ itu membelalak lebar. Sorot matanya seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang telah ia dengarkan. Pemilik mata _onyx _ itu mencengkeram bahu Kyuubi dengan kasar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak rela melihat orang yang disayanginya merasa kesakitan, namun rasa emosinya kini terlanjur meluap. Ia sangat kecewa karena telah dilupakan, dan dia juga sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Kyuubi berubah seperti sekarang ini.

"Kemana perginya Kyuubi yang dulu?" kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan begitu dingin.

"Kyuubi? Heh, tidak ada orang yang bernama Kyuubi di sini. Kyuubi sudah lama mati bersama dengan cintanya yang telah hancur. Dan disini sekarang hanya ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah dikuasai dendam."

"Dengar Uchiha Itachi! Cepat kau pergi dari sini, atau kau akan melihat cinta adikmu akan berakhir dengan tragis."

Orang yang dipanggil Itachi itu menundukan kepala. Sebelumnyapun ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya, namun ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk pertemuan ini. "Dengar Kyuubi! Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh tidak perduli padaku, karena aku tahu kau pasti tersiksa karena aku, tapi aku mohon, jangan merusak kebahagiaan Sasuke. Paling tidak fikirkanlah tentang adik kandungmu, Naruto."

Bukannya luluh, Kyuubi malah semakin marah. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Itachi dengan kasar. Walaupun ia sedikit kesulitan karena tubuh Itachi lebih tinngi darinya, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia sudah muak dengan orang yang ada di depannya. "Kau bilang kebahagiaan adikku? Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang kebahagiaan?" Kyuubi melepaskan cengkramannya. Tubuhnya kini merosot kelantai. Kakinya seakan tak kuat lagi untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang lemas. Dengan mata yang dialiri air mata ia terus menunuduk. " Kau bahakan tidak tahu apakah aku disini menderita atau bahagia. Kau malah bersenag-senang dengan istrimu."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah memberitahukan keberadaanmu padaku."

"Apa-apaan kau ini? jika kau memang masih ingin bersamaku kau pasti akan memcariku tanpa menunggu kabar dariku.?"

Kini Itachi mendekati Kyuubi dan mencoba mendekapnya kembali. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini tak ada sedikitpun perlawanan dari yang bersangkutan. "Maafkan aku, Kyuubi,"

T.T

To be continued

Hah,,, gomenne,, karena buuuuaaaanyaaak sekali kesibukan aku jadi gak bisa meng-update,,, udah gitu otakku juga gak mau jalan lagi. Saya benar-benaar minta maaf ya, walaupun ceritanya jadi membosankan n memaksa, saya harap para pembaca tidak marah+bosan n masih tetep mau membaca cerita ini+mereview, ,,

Special Thanks to..

CCloveRuki

Rosanaru

Shiki Raven-Sakuraii

Hikari-chan

Sabee kyumin

Atary-chan

Aizawa shiron

BlackLady

Rendysasunaru

Yashina Uzumaki

Fate

Yakuza

Readers saya mohon reviewnya ya,,,


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : ran-moury

**Pair** : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, slight: SaiNaru, ItaKonan

**Warning **: Shounen-ai, Slash, OC, Mpreg, OOC, dll

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

**Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?**

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini sedang menata barang-barangnya pun menoleh. Matanya terbelalak melihat kakeknya memegang mab yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit. Dengan tubuh yang sedikt gemetar ia pun mengikuti kakeknya yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Tanpa satu katapun Jiraiya mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah mengintimidasi. "Coba jelaskan padaku apa maksud mab itu, Naruto!"

Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar ia mencoba menjawab. Ia tahu jika kakeknya tidak akan bisa menerima semua ini, tapi walaupun begitu ia harus mencobanya. "Ma.. maaf, aku memang hamil, maksudku, aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa hamil. Aku laki-laki, tapi aku memang hamil. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan dan melakukan apa agar Kakek percaya."

"Siapa yang menghamilimu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

'PLAK'

Naruto terkapar di lantai memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan ada sedikit darah di sudut pipinya. Ia kini menangis. Ia sangat tahu mengapa kakeknya begitu marah padanya. Uchiha, pasti itu. Walaupun ia tahu kakeknya membenci Uchiha, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau lari dengan Uchiha brengsek itu?"

"Kakek, Sasuke tidak brengsek. Dia sangat menyayangiku."

"Masa bodoh dengan kata sayang. Apakah sayang bisa membuatmu bahagia? Apakah kau tak tahu, karena kata sayang yang keluar dari mulut Uchihalah yang membuat kakakmu menjadi sengsara?"

"A-apa maksud Kakek?"

Kini tubuh rintih Jiraiyalah yang mulai bergetar karena mengingat peristiwa tragis yang merubah segalanya. Peristiwa yang membuat ia kehilangan anak dan menantunya, serta kehilangan jiwa cucunya.

"Bukankah kau dulu pernah bertanya siapa yang telah membunuh kakakmu. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya kakakmu belum meninggal."

Ia sangat kaget mendengar berita itu. Kakaknya masih hidup. Kakak yang sangat ia rindukan. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan wajah kakaknya, tapi ia masih sangat ingat dengan hangat pelukan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

" Kalau kakak belum meninggal, lalu sekarang dia dimana, Kakek?"

"Dia bersama dengan nenekmu. Yang kau pun belum tahu wajah dan namanya."

Naruto masih terdiam. Ia masih belum bisa keluar dari keterkejutannya. Ditambah lagi perasaannya yang sangat kacau saat ini.

"Fugaku, ayah dari itachi dan kekasihmmu itulah dalang dari semua ini. Dialah yang membuat keluarga kita menjadi kacau. Karena itu, jika kau masih menganggapku kakek dan merasa memiliki hubungan darah dengan Namikaze, aku harap kau mau berpisah dengan Uchiha itu."

Naruto masih terduduk di lantai. Ia masih mencerna perkataan terakhir kakeknya yang kini telah berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Perasaannya kini semakin kacau. Ia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih. Di satu sisi ia sangat bahagia karena kakak yang selama ini ia rindukan ternyata masih hidup, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintai.

T_T

Seminggu semenjak Naruto tinggal di rumah kakeknya, akhirnya Itachi mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke telah pulang. Dengan perasaan senang dan ragu ia pun pulang untuk menemui kekasihnya. Namun sayangnya yang ia dapat hanyalah pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan. Kini ia melihat bagaimana sang suami tengah duduk berdua dengan wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Senyum tulus keluar dari wajah Sasuke. Senyum yang dulu hanya diberikan untuknya.

"Kau lihat? Bukankah mereka sangat serasi?" seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama dengan suaminya kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Bukankah Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia? Jika kau berfikir seperti itu, sebaiknya kau sadar. Jika ia bersamamu ia akan terus terkena masalah, hidupnya pun tak akan pernah tenang. Jadi aku harap kau mau memikirkan hal itu." Kata Fugaku sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan sebuah seringai kejam di wajahnya.

Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, air mata yang semenjak tadi Naruto tahan pun akhirnya keluar. Ia sekarang tahu, bahwa selama ini dirinya hanya menyusahkan Sasuke. Ia membuat Sasuke harus kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuanya, dan ia juga membuat Sasuke dikucilkan orang karena telah mencintai seorang laki-laki.

Dengan itu ia mengahapus air matanya dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan rumah itu, meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

T_T

"Aniki, Naruto di mana?" Sasuke tampak begitu panik. Hal itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha tampak mengrenyitkan dahi.

"Jadi dia belum pulang?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi, Sasuke mengambil sebuah kertas di dalam sakunya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Itachi.

Setelah membaca isi kertas itu, ia sangat terkejut. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia mengambil jaket dan kunci lalu berlari keluar.

"Tunggu, Aniki! Kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa mendengarkan teriakan adiknya, Itachi menyalakan mobilnya dan segera pergi dari kediaman Uchiha. Yang ia pikirkan, mungkin adik iparnya kini masih berada di rumah kakeknya. Namun saat tiba di sana tidaklah ia temukan sosok Naruto.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia ambil ponsel tersebut.

From: Naruto

'Itachi-nii,

Maaf, sepertinya aku akan pergi.

Dan tolong jangan beri tahu Sasuke tentang semua. Termasuk kehamilanku. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya.

Itachi-nii, terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu.'

"Sial, dasar Naruto bodoh. Kakak dan adik sama saja. Tak pernahkan keturunan Namikaze itu bisa sedikit bersabar."

T _T

.

.

.

**6 Tahun kemudian**

Sasuke berjalan di keramaian kota. Entah mengapa kini kakinya melangkah ke sebuah taman yang dulunya merupakan tempat pertemuannya dan Naruto. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi lalu menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi tersebut.

Sejak kepergian Naruto 6 tahun yang lalu, tempat inilah yang menjadi pengobat hatinya. Mengenang kembali masa-masa yang ia lewatkan dengan kekasihnya. Namun, kerap sekali sekelebat ingatan yang menyesakkan, selalu menghujam setiap ia mengingat bagaimana kekasihnya kini telah pergi meninggalkan ia dengan alasan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menepuk kakinya. Ia begitu terkejut karena saat ia menoleh matanya langsung mendapati bola mata yang sewarna dengan kekasihnya. Bola mata biru bagaikan langit tak berawan disertai dengan tatapan polos.

"Paman, paman, kata Touchan kita tidak boleh mengumpat lo, katanya kalau mengumpat kebeluntungan kita bisa hilang lo,"

Sasuke telah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menatap anak yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Melihat hal itu, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang begitu mirip dengan senyum kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

"Paman, paman! Lambut kita cama ya, hehe. Hikalu-Nii juga punya lambut yang cama lo."

Sasuke melirik rambut anak itu sebentar lalu tersenyum kembali. Kalau ia perhatikan anak yang ada di depannya ini, sangatlah mirip dengannya. Rambutnya hitam dan mencuat kebelakang beserta kulit putih, namun yang membedakan hanyalah mata. Mata anak itu berwarna biru langit seperti kekasihnya.

"Anak manis, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Hikali."

"Hikali."

"Bukan, tapi Hikalli." kata anak itu sambil menekankan huruf L sebagai pertanda bahwa sesungguhnya itu huruf R.

"Hikari?" Sasuke mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Hm, benal. Eh, Paman, kenapa paman cendilian?" kata anak itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menoleh kanan dan kirinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kamu sendiri, di mana Touchanmu?"

"Pa-Touchan, pa-Touchan dimana?" tiba-tiba anak yang ada di hadapan Sasuke menagis. Hal itu membuat ia bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis! Sekarang paman tanya, di mana alamatmu? Biar paman antar pulang." Sasuke meraih wajah anak itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hiks, aku gak tahu. Aku lupa kalena aku balu di kota ini."

"Ya sudah, kamu ikut dulu ke rumah paman ya. Nanti akan paman cari rumah Hikari."

"Hm... Iya."

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil anak itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu hangat saat anak kecil itu membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke sambil menahan isakannya.

T_T

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri. Sasuke, tumben kau pulang?"

"Hn."

"Siapa yang kau gendong itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menurunkan Hikaru di sebuah sofa dan ikut mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Dia tersesat."

Mikoto mendekati anak tersebut. Melihat rambut hitam dan kulit putih dari anak itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa anak itu sepeti Sasuke kecil. Mikoto berjongkok di depan Hikari.

"Siapa namamu?" sambil tersenyum, Mikoto mengelus lembut rambut hitam anak itu.

"Hikali."

"Baiklah Hikali, kamu mandi dulu ya, aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam. Apa makanan kesukaan Hikali"

Bukannya menjawab, Hikari malah mengembungkan pipinya, dan hal itu membuat Mikoto tampak mengerutkan dahi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anak yang baru saja ia temukan ini.

"Hey, kenapa kamu cemberut?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Huh, Namaku bukan Hikali."

"Namanya Hikari, Kaasan."

"Oh, maaf deh, nenekkan gak tahu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Hikari mau dimasakin apa?"

"Aku mau ramen," kata anak itu sambil menampilkan senyum 5 jari.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terpaku mendengar jawaban dari anak itu. Semua tingkah lakunya begitu mirip dengan Naruto.

T_T

"Hiakari!" sebuah teriakan kini mengalihkan pandangan seorang anak kecil bersama seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Saat keduanya menoleh keterkejutanlah yang nampak di wajah kedua anak kecil dan laki-laki yang memiliki ciri fisik hampir sama itu.

"Touchan!"

"Naruto?"

Lalu keduanya saling berpandangan heran.

"Jadi paman kenal dengan Touchan?" tanya Hikari. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak memberi jawaban.

"Hikari, kau kemana saja?" Kini seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah memeluk erat Hikari. Wajahnya begitu menampakkan kekhawatiran.

Setelah Sasuke tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia langsung menerjang Naruto. Ia tidak peduli orang berkata apa. Dan ia juga tidak lagi mempertahankan harga dirinya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah melepas rindunya pada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Naruto tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya diam karena terkejut. Sedangkan seorang anak bermata hitam tampak mengerutukkan giginy karena kesal. Anak itu sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat touchannya dipeluk. Dengan tekat yang kuat, ia mengambil sebuah datu sebesar kepalannya dan langsung ia pukulkan pada Sasuke.

DUK

Sepontan Sasuke langsung menengok kebelakang dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto. Di belakangnya kini tengah berdiri seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna senada disertai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hi, Hikalu-nii, kenapa Hikalu-nii memukul Paman Sasuke?" Hikari kini memeluk Sasuke yang tampak sedikit kesakitan. Dengan lembut Hikari mengelus-ngelus kepala Sasuke yang tadi terkena pukul oleh kakaknya. "Ne, Paman, kata Touchan kalo sakit halus dielus-elus bial lasa sakitnya hilang."

"Hikari, dia ini orang mesum. Kita harus menjauhkannya dari Touchan. Dan kau juga jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" kata Hikaru seraya terus memandan Sasuke bagaikan memandang monster.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan itu, ia lalu membalas tatapan bocah yang ada di depannya ini dengan tatapan yang lebih mematikan. Bocah itu bukannya takut, ia malah terus saja menatapnya semakin tajam.

Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran kecil antara anaknya dan mantan suaminya itu tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

Mantan Suami? Yah kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tak terikat. Setelah setahun kepergian Naruto, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah kiriman yang berisikan surat cerai beserta tanda tangan Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk menandatangani surat cerai itu. Namun dengan alasan yang di berikan Naruto kepadanya bahwa Naruto sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, akhirnya surat itu pun Sasuke tandatangani.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke." Suara Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Hm. Wanita mana yang berhasil merebut hatimu, Dobe?" Ia berkata dengan nada sedikit sinis. Akan tetapi, sorot matanya menunjukkan hal sangat berbeda. Sedih, sakit, kecewa dan kerapuhan. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu.

"Cara bicaramu masih sama seperti dulu, Sasuke. Tetap dingin dan menyebalkan. Dan wanita mana yang berhasil merebut hatiku, itu bukanlah urusanmu. Dan maaf, tolong berikan Hikari padaku. Aku harus pergi."

Setelah menyerahkan Hikari pada Naruto, kini ia hanya bisa kembali termenung sambil melihat kepergian Naruto. Sebenarnya sangat banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto. Tapi ia rasa ini bukanlah saatnya.

T_T

Seorang laki-laki kini tengah membuka pintu dengan pelan. Setelah ia buka, dapat ia lihat seorang laki-laki berambut oranye kini tengah berkutat dengan cairan-cairan yang sangat mencurigakan. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat wajah serius dari orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan segera mendekap pinggangnya lembut.

Sedangkan laki-laki berambut oranye yang mendapat kelakuan itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Atau aku akan menyiramkan cairan keras ini pada mukamu yang keriput itu, Itachi."

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Itachi hanya berpura-pura takut dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Hah, kau tetap saja galak, Kyuu. Aku kira 6 tahun kita bersama kau akan semakin lembut. Ternyata salah. Tapi walaupun kau galak, kamu tetep manis Kyuu-chan," kata Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Kyuubi, namun segera ditepis oleh Kyuubi.

"Diam kau, Kriput! Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum sebentar lalu mendudukan diri di kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari Kyuubi.

"Kau yakin?" pertanyaan yang ambigu keluar dari mulut Uchiha sulung itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti maksud dari Itachi.

"Apa kau yakin akan bertemu dengan Adikmu?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, bukannya ia menjawab ia malah menunjukkan seringai yang menyeramkan. Dan hal itu membuat Itachi sedikit takut dan juga mengetahui jawabannya dengan pasti. Ia yakin jika Kyuubi kini tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang pasti berhubungan dengan balas dendamnya.

**TBC**

A/N: Segitu dulu untuk chapter ini. Maaf chapter ini garing banget, ya -.-'. But, Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Special Thanks to:

atary-chan, ChaaChulie247, Namikaze, Fanny Amatir Author, Rosanaru, Micon, kanon1010, ttixz bebe. 

Jangan lupa review lagi biar semangat ngelanjutin. Arigatou gozaimasu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : ran-moury

**Pair** : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, slight: SaiNaru, ItaKonan

**Warning **: Shounen-ai, Slash, OC, Mpreg, OOC, dll

**Like, Don't Read**

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

**Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto dan anaknya kini berjalan menuju sebuah kedai makanan kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Tempat yang sejak dulu menjadi tempat makan favoritnya. Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto dan dua anak laki-laki yang mempunyai ciri fisik sama keculai matanya itu memasuki kedai tersebut. Di dalam sudah ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tengah menunggunya.

"Maaf Itachi-nii, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ujar Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya dan kedua anaknya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Sai juga sering mengunjungiku ke rumah. Itachi-nii, seharusnya kau tidak memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Sai, apalagi kau malah menyuruhnya untuk menjagaku. Aku jadi sangat merasa tidak enak padanya." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan itu membuat Itachi tersenyum geli.

"Bukan aku yang meminta, Naruto. Dialah yang menginginkan hal itu." Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

Sebuah tarikan kecil di baju Naruto menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat anak bungsunya yang kini sudah mengembungkan pipinya karena marah.

"Ada apa Hikari?"

"Touchan, aku lapal. Kapan lamennya selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi, sayang."

Itachi tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana Naruto begitu menyayangi kedua anaknya itu. Namun, ia kembali tersenyum miris ketika ia mengingat begitu banyak penderitaan yang dialami Naruto. Harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, dan harus mengurus dua orang anak sedirian. Itachi tahu itu sangat berat.

"Paman!"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua anak yang bagaikan Sasuke mini di sampingnya itu.

"Apakah paman itu paman Itachi?"

"Hm, Dari mana kamu tahu sayang." Itachi kembali tersenyum melihat keponakannya.

"Touchan selalu mencelitakan tentang Paman."

"hm." Ia tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hikaru yang kini hanya diam saja.

Empat mangkuk ramen kini tengah tersedia di meja mereka. Dengan begitu bersemangat mereka melahap semua isi mangkuk itu. Kecuali dua orang yang kini tengah memandang dua orang beriris biru dengan tatapan heran.

"Dasar." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hikaru, lalu ia kembali memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya dengan sedikt terpaksa.

"Hikaru, apa kau tidak menyukai ramen?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat wajah tidak suka saat melahap mie yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hn."

Itachi sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban dari Hikaru. Ia lalu memandang Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Bukankah mereka sangat mirip?" Naruto tersenyum. Entah senyum apa yang Naruto tunjukan saat ini. Walaupun Naruto menatap lembut kedua anaknya, namun ada kekecewaan yang terselip di sana.

"Oh, ya. Itachi-nii, bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Irachi tersedak.

"Dia bercerai dengan Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar hal itu. Sebelumnya ia sudah menduga kalau semua ini akan terjadi.

"Hah, sudah aku duga. Kakek tua itu akan melakukan hal itu jika menantunya tidak bisa mempunyai anak."

Itachi hanya diam. Ia tidak membantah perkataan Naruto, karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Ayahnya memang sangat terobsesi pada cucu.

Yah, itu benar. Saat usia kandungan Sakura menginjak bulan ke lima, sebuah kejadian menimpanya. Ia terpeleset di sebuah kamar mandi dan mengalami keguguran.

Awalnya Fugaku masih menerima semua itu. Ia berfikir bahwa Sakura masih dapat memberikan keturunan. Namun sayang, karena setelah dua tahun Sakura tidak kunjung hamil. Dan ternyata, setelah diperiksakaan, rahim sakura mengalami kerusakan pada oviduknya.

"Naruto, apakah kamu mau kembali pada Sasuke?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak kunjung menjawab, bahkan sepertinya Naruto juga tak ingin menjawabnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke masih sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku rasa ayah kali ini akan menerimamu."

"Itu pasti. Karena orang tua itu akan mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Tapi, jangan harap aku akan kembali begitu saja, Itachi-nii." Naruto menatap tajam Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil sebuah kartu nama dalam kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ini kartu nama kakakmu. Ia sudah menunggumu." Kata Itachi seraya keluar dari kedai makanan itu.

T_T

Naruto kini tengah berada di depan sebuah rumah. Ia sesekali tampak mondar-mandir tak sabaran karena orang yang mempunyai rumah itu tak kunjung membuka pintu. Karena ia jenuh menunggu dan mengira bahwa tidak ada orang di dalam rumah itu ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar panggilan itu Naruto segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut _orange _kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Naruto? Ini kakakmu. Apakah kau tidak ingin memeluk kakakmu?"

Saat melihat kakaknya yang mengadahkan tangan, air mata Naruto kini mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto berlari untuk memeluk kakaknya dan kembali merasakan kehangatan yang bahkan sempat ia lupakan selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan adiknya. Ia sudah menahan rindunya begitu lama.

"Naruto! Apakah mereka kedua anakmu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada kakaknya dan menoleh kearah belakang yang kini tengah berdiri dua anak kecil yang mempunyai ciri fisik sama. Ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Hm, namanya Hikaru dan Hikari."

Kyuubi tersenyum, ia kini berjalan mendekati kedua keponakannya dan mengajak meraka untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi seraya mendudukkan diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuu-nii."

"Hah, kenapa kamu harus bernasib sama denganku?" Kyuubi tersenyum miris. "Kenapa kita bisa sama-sama terjerat dengan Uchiha berengsek seperti mereka?"

"Itu karena Uzumaki tidak bisa menolak pesona kami, Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi kini terlonjak kaget saat sebuah lengan kini tengah memeluknya dengan mesra, disertai dengan terpaan nafas hangat di sekitar lehernya. Karena itu, wajah putih Itachi menjadi lebam karena pukulan telak dari Kyuubi.

"Dasar keriput sialan! Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, ha?" kata Kyuubi dengan garang.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii juga ada di sini?"

Orang yang diserang dengan pertanyaan yang sama itupun hanya mengangkat bahu sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuubi. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, ia mulai menceritakan hubunganya dengan Kyuubi yang selama ini sama sekali tidak diketahui Naruto. Jangan salah, Naruto memang mengetahui bahwa penyebab kakaknya pergi memang Uchiha, tapi ia tidak tahu Uchiha mana yang dimaksudkan.

"Kau harus tahu Naruto, akulah Uchiha yang dimaksud oleh Kakekmu." Kata Itachi dengan sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Ia tahu Naruto akan marah padanya karena telah membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang kakaknya, tapi ia harus tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak menceritakan ini padamu." Itachi menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup jika orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik akan membencinya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang tadinya hanya diam kini tersenyum sekilas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Itachi untuk memberi sedikit kekuatan.

Naruto yang tadinya sempat marah pada Itachi, kini malah berbalik memeluk Itachi dengan erat. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi tersentak kaget.

"Terima kasih,"

Itachi masih diam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, dan dia juga bingung mengapa Naruto malah berterimakasih padanya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-nii. Walaupun Itachi-nii pernah menyakiti Kyuu-nii, tapi paling tidak sekarang Itachi-nii sudah berada di samping Kyuu-nii dan membuatnya tersenyum. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuubi dan Itachi tersenyum. Keduanya pun berpikir bahwa semuanya akan membaik mulai sekarang.

TT_T_T_T

"Paman Itachi, kita mau pelgi kemana? Jalan-jalan ya?"

Itachi mengiyakan pertanyaan dari anak kecil yang kini duduk di bangku mobil sampingnya. Itachi sedikit tersenyum memandang kedua bocah itu. Ia merasa sedang mengalami de javu.

"Paman, apakah paman saudalanya Paman Sasuke? Kalian tellihat begitu milip?" Tanya Hikari sambil memiringkan kepalanya, dan itu terlihat sangat imut.

Dan jangan lupakan Hikaru, dia kini sama sekali tidak perduli dengan obrolan yang sedang terjadi antara adiknya dan juga orang yang dianggap orang mesum kedua, setelah paman-paman mesum yang telah membawa Hikari kemarin.

"Hikari kenal dengan Paman Sasuke?"

"Hm, Paman Sasuke sangat baik, saat Hikali telsesat paman Sasuke membawaku pulang. Nenek Mikoto juga baik, dia membuatkan aku lamen." Kata Hikari dengan semangat. "Jadi, benal, paman itu kakaknya Paman Sasuke?"

"Hm, kau benar sayang."

"Yosh, kalo begitu, paman ajak Hikali dan Hikalu-nii ke lumah paman ya? Hikali mau kenalkan Nenek Mikoto pada Hikalu-nii sama pengen dimasakin lamen lagi. Ya, paman, ya?"

Mendengar permintaan Hikari, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Itachi langsung melesat menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Sesampainya di sana, Mereka disambut oleh Mikoto yang sedang membukakan pintu. setelah tahu yang datang adalah Hikaru, mimik muka Mikoto yang tadinya terlihat sedikit lelah, sekejap hilang.

"Hikari sayang" Mikoto langsung menggendong Hikari dan mencium kedua pipi cabinya. "Nenek sangat rindu padamu."

"Iya Nek, Hikali juga lindu pada Nenek. Oh ya, Nenek, itu Hikalu-nii yang aku celitain."

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia menurunkan Hikari dan menghampiri Hikaru dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam legamnya.

Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan malah memalingkan mukanya dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Mokoto sedikit tersentak saat mendapatkan reaksi yang seperti itu dari Hikaru. Ia merasa berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat itu juga. Ia melirik Itachi dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum.

"Nenek, aku mau lamen." Suara Hikari menginterupsi aktivitas Mikoto.

"Baiklah, Lalu Hikaru mau makan apa?"

"Nenek, bukannya Hikali sudah bilang, Hikalu-nii makannya kayak paman Sasuke."

Mikoto tersenyum, setelah mengiyakan perkataan Hikari, ia Kini beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan Hikari dan Hikaru serta untuk makan malam nanti.

T_T_T

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha kini tidaklah seperti biasanya. Dengan kehadiran dua anak kecil yang berlawanan sifat membuat suasananya menjadi ramai. Namun, tidak bisa di pungkiri, walaupun Uchiha tidak menyukai keributan, tapi entahlah mereka merasa sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan Fugaku yang biasanya kaku, kini sesekali ikut tersenyum melihat kedua bocah yang kini ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Yak, apa tomat seenak itu?" Tanya Hikari dengan nada yang jijik.

"Diam kau baka, dari pada kau yang maniak Ramen." Jawab Hikaru

Melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua bocah kembar itu, Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu begitu terlihat menyedihkan.

Tarikan kecil di ujung bajunya menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati si bungsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, Paman, lihat tomat paman di makan Hikalu-nii"

Sasuke melihat ke meja. Kini urat kemarahannya muncul ketika melihat tomat kesukaannya telah lenyap tak tersisa.

"Bocah!"

"Hn,"

"Dasar bocah! Kenapa kau habiskan tomatnya huh?"

TING

Bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, menginterupsi kegiatan makan malam yang tidak seperti biasanya ini.

"Biar aku yang buka." Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto kembali ke tempat makan dengan seseorang yang membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu sedikit membelalak tak percaya. Kecuali dua anak kacil yang melihatnya dengan ceria dan Sasuke yang telah beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri karena mood makannya telah dirusak oleh Hikaru yang telah menghabiskan tomat kesukanya.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha? Apakah aku mengganggu acara makan kalian?" Kata sosok itu dengan sinis dan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang dibuat-buat. Padahal di dalam hati sosok itu menyeringai puas atas ekspresi yang ditunjukkan orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa urusan kau kemari, Naruto?" Kata Fugaku dengan sinis.

"Huh, kau to the poin sekali, Fugaku-san. Setelah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun, ternyata sifat dinginmu tidak hilang. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha."

Fugaku menatap Naruto dengan tajam karena ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku rasa kau tidak suka berbasa-basi denganku. Aku kesini ingin menjemput kedua anakku." Kata Naruto.

Tak perlu otak jenius untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh mantan menantunya itu. Langsung saja ia menatap tajam kedoa bocah kembar yang kini masih terduduk di meja makan.

Hikari yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi takut. Segera ia menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuh kakaknya.

"hah," Naruto tampak menghela nafasnya. "Jangan seperti itu pada cucumu sendiri, Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku mengrenyitkan dahinya. Otak yang biasanya jenius kini menjadi sangat lambat untuk berfikir.

"Ups, apakah aku keceplosan?" Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari Fugaku hanya bisa menyeringai puas.

'kena kau Fugaku' batinnya.

"Naruto!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Di sebuah tangga yang ia dapat melihat seseorang bermata _onyx _kini tengah menatapnya.

"Apa semua yang aku dengar barusan benar?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Jawab aku, Naruto! Apakah itu benar?" Runtuh sudah topeng Uchiha yang ia pakai selama ini. Kemarahannya kini memuncak karena orang yang bersangkutan tak kunjung bicara.

Naruto masih belum menjawab, ia kini malah tersenyum miris.

"Kalau benar memangnya kenapa, Uchiha?"

Suara kasar dan sinis membuat semua mata melihat ke arah pintu yang kini tengah bersandar seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Kyuubi!" Semua orang tampak bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kyuubi yamg selama ini di kira sudah menghilang, bahkan mereka mengira bahwa laki-laki itu telah mati, tapi tiba-tiba ia datang ke rumah mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan Naruto dan Itachi yang telah mengetahui semua.

"Kalau benar memangnya kenapa?"

**TBC**

Kyya gomen-ne, karena mempersiapkan UAS n ujian prektek aku jadi gak bisa meneruskan fic ini. Dan maaf jika ceritanya jadi gaje n pendek, tapi aku sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.

Special thanks:

**Rose, Namikaze malfoy, Xxx, fate, Rendysasunaru, Yakuza, ttixz bebe, kanon1010, reitan namikaze, Riruka, Imperial Nazwa-chan, Clian cassie, Nao Kisari, Nasumi-chan Uharu, atary-chan, ChaaChulie247, yashina uzumaki, Uchiha Hikari, Nara Hikari, RuCho D'Evil, Uchy-san, yuminakhazime (tu nama or bukan ya? Sorry lok salah).**

Bagi para reader, review lagi ya..

Terimakasih sudah mampir


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : ran-moury

**Pair** : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, slight: SaiNaru, ItaKonan, xxxKonan

**Warning **: Shounen-ai, Slash, OC, Mpreg, OOC, dll

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

**Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?**

"Kalau benar memangnya kenapa, Uchiha?"

Suara kasar dan sinis membuat semua mata melihat ke arah pintu yang kini tengah bersandar seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Kyuubi!" Semua orang tampak bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kyuubi yamg selama ini di kira sudah menghilang, bahkan mereka mengira bahwa laki-laki itu telah mati, tapi tiba-tiba ia datang ke rumah mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan Naruto dan Itachi yang telah mengetahui semua.

"Kalau benar memangnya kenapa?"

**Chapter 8**

"Kalau benar memangnya kenapa?"

Diam, Sasuke masih diam mencerna baik-baik apa yang ditanyakan oleh Itachi. Kenapa? Ia merasa bimbang untuk menjawabnya. Pasalnya ia sangatlah syok mendengar kabar yang sedikit tidak masuk akal itu. Ia sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Cih. Hikaru, bawa adikmu ke mobil sekarang! Ini bukan percakapan untuk anak kecil."

Hikaru tahu situasi ini. Walaupun ia masih kecil, namun otaknya yang jenius dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini dan masalah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia tahu semua, karena ia sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayah dan pamannya ini. Selain itu, ia sangat sering melihat ayahnya melamun dan menangis tanpa sebab. Kini ia mendapatkan kesimpulan siapa yang berhak ia salahkan dan benci atas kesedihan dari ayahnya.

"Cih, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayah. Camkan itu." Hikaru menarik adiknya yang terdiam sejak tadi dan membawanya keluar.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Hikari dan Hikaru tanpa ekspresi. Bukan, bukannya ia berhati dingin, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke? Jawab pertanyaanku!" Nada suara Kyuubi sedikit meninggi karena ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cih, jangan bilang kalau kau tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sasuke. Ah, atau malah kau tidak mempercayai ini?" kata Kyuubi dengan nada sinis.

Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit kaget setelah mendengar dugaan dari Kyuubi. Dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Hah, jadi benar dugaanku?"

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-nii! Tak ada gunanya bicara dengan Uchiha-sama yang terhormat ini. Lebih baik kita pulang dan bersantai di rumah." Kata Naruto. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di tempat ini.

"Cih, kau benar, Naruto. Di sini terlalu panas. Lebih baik kita pulang." Kyuubi melangkah menyusul adiknya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Kyuubi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada orang yang masih terdiam di meja makan.

"Ah, saya sampai lupa. Maaf tidak menyapamu terlebih dahulu Fugaku-sama yang terhormat. Saya harap Anda tidak melupakan dengan apa yang sudah anda perbuat, karena jika anda lupa, saya sudah menyiapkan bukti. Dan saya yakin setelah saya mengeluarkan bukti itu anda akan sangat sulit menghirup udara kebebasan."

Muka Fugaku kini menjadi pucat mendengar ucapan dari Kyuubi. Dan perubahan itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan Kyuubi yang kini tengah menyeringai lebar.

"Hikalu-nii, apa benal paman Sasuke adalah ayah kita?" tanya Hikari. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena sedikit takut dengan kakaknya yang kini sedang meredam emosi.

Hikaru menatap adiknya yang kini menundukkan diri. "Lupakan paman itu! Dia bukanlah ayah kita."

"Ta-tapi, tadi?"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan ayah kita, Hikari." Nada suara Hikaru meninggi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"Hiks..., Hikalu-nii, hiks..."

Hikaru tersentak mendengar isakan dari sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tubuh sang adik yang kini tengah bergetar hebat. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal telah membuat adiknya menagis dan ketakutan. Ia peluk tubuh adik semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf, Maaf Hikari! Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Hiks..., kenapa, Hikalu-nii? Kenapa? Hiks..., padahal aku sangat senang mendengal bahwa paman Sasuke adalah ayah kita, tapi, hiks..., kenapa ayah dan paman Kyuu tellihat sangat membenci paman Sasuke."

Hikaru melepas pelukannya pada adiknya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi sang adik.

"Dengar Niichan, Hikari! Tolong, tolong lupakan paman itu!"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu alasannya. Tapi aku mohon lupakan paman itu demi ayah kita."

Hikari hanya menggukkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama pintu mobil yang ditumpangi Hikaru dan Hikari terbuka. Menampakkan kedua laki-laki dewasa yang sangat mereka kenal. Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Tak ada yang bersuara di sana. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti meraka hingga mereka sampai di kediaman mereka sendiri.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Itachi melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia meraih _handphone_nya yang tergelatak sejak tadi di meja kamarnya. Sejenak ia berkutat dengan _handphone_nya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi," terdengar suara samar-samar dari sebrang.

"Hai, Konan!"

"Itachi, bagimana kabarmu? Mentang-mentang sudah bersama dengannya kau jadi melupakanku. Kau kejam sekali, Itachi."

Itachi sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari Karin.

"Hei, bukannya kau yang sudah melupakanku. Mentang-mentang kini sedang berbulan madu. Heh, kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengannya?" tanya Itachi Usil.

"I-Itachi, apaan sih? Itachi?"

"Hm."

"Itachi, Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalnya. Dia begitu baik dan mau menerimaku apa adanya. Melihat itu aku malah semakin merasa bersalah padanya."

Itachi tersenyum maklum. "Konan, itulah cinta. Kita tak memerlukan alasan untuk jatuh cinta dan tidak pula memandang kekurangan. Asalkan bisa bersama, itu akan lebih dari cukup dari pada kesempurnaan, Karena bagi cinta, kesempurnaan adalah cinta sendiri. Begitu pula yang aku rasakan padanya."

Itachi menerawang jauh. Membayangkan sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Sebuah semburat merah dan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

"Itachi, kau masih di sanakan?"

Suara di _handphone_nya menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Hm,"

"Huh, kapan sih kata 'Hm' bisa hilang dari Uchiha?"

Itachi kembali terkekeh. "Mungkin saat kita mati."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong ada apa menelponku? Tidak mungkinkan kau hanya berbasa-basi tak jelas."

"Kedua Namikaze sudah memulai pembalasan dendam."

Sejenak orang yang ada di seberang hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Karena masih belum ada jawaban, Itachi akhirnya berdeham pelan.

"Oh maaf, aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin saat ini kamu pasti sangat bimbang. Kau tidak ingin adikmu juga terkena imbasnya, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, aku rasa Sasuke bisa mengatasinya dengan perlahan. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Itachi!"

"Hm, kau benar. Baiklah, aku tak mau mengganggumu lagi. Selamat malam dan semoga bulan madumu lancar."

"Ya, semoga kau di sana beruntung."

"Hm."

Itachi menutup koneksinya dengan Konan. Sejenak ia terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya.

Tanpa terasa kantuk menguasai dirinya. Perlahan-lahan iris _onyx_nya mulai tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang putih pucat.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH

"Nee, Touchan, paman Itachi kok belum kecini sih?" Hikari tampak menarik-narik ujung baju Naruto yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian anaknya yang kini tengah merajuk Itachi tak kunjung datang.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Mungkin dia masih sibuk. Lebih baik kau bermain dulu dengan kakakmu, Hikari!"

"Aku tidak mau." Dengan tegas Hikari menolaknya. Kini Hikaru tengah menuruni tangga dengan gaya sedikit angkuh. Tanpa memperdulikan ayah dan adiknya ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari es untuk mengambil sebuah tomat dan menggigitnya.

Naruto terus saja menatap Hikaru dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti. Dan Hikaru sangat benci dengan itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Touchan. Aku bukan dia."

Mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Hikaru membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Lalu ia tersenyum pada anak sulungnya. Namun, senyuman itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Maaf, Hikaru." Ia berjalan mendekati Hikaru untuk memeluknya sebentar dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

Kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh anak dan ayah itu kini terganggu oleh suara bel pintu. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Hai, Naru-chan!" Sang tamu kini tengah tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Sa-sai? Kapan kau tiba di Tokyo?"

"Dua jam yang lalu." Kata Sai yang masih saja menunjukkan senyumnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau langsung kesini, bukannya istirahat dulu. Bagaimana jika kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit, Sai?"

"Tenanglah, Naruto! Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa isirahat saat aku tahu kau berada di sekelilingnya." Kata Sai dengan tatapan kasih sayang yang hanya diberikan untuk Naruto seorang.

"Hah, dasar. Percuma aku memperingatkanmu, toh kamu juga tidak mendengarnya. Lebih baik kau masuk dan istirahat di sini. Nanti saat makan malam akan aku bangunkan." Kata Naruto seraya kembali masuk ke rumah dan diikuti Sai di belakangnya.

Sai mengikuti Naruto dalam diam. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. Melihat bagaimana orang yang sangat ia cintai telah kehilangan cahaya.

"Dia siapa, Naruto?"

Suara Kyuubi menghentikan langkah mereka. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya lalu menatap orang itu kembali.

"Ah, Kyuu-nii, perkenalkan ini Sai yang aku ceritakan kemarin."

Entah Sai salah lihat atau apa. Setelah mendengar namanya Kyuubi tampak menyeringai licik. Entah apa yang di pikirkan darinya.

"Tampaknya dia sedang kelelahan?" Kata Kyuubi dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Haha, benar. Dia baru saja sampai di kota ini."

"Oh, kalu begitu kau teruskan saja memasakmu biar aku yang mengantarkannya ke kamar. Dan kau, ikut aku!"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Sai mengikuti langkah Kyuubi. Sesampainya di kamar, Kyuubi kembali memandangnya dengan seringai yang masih sama seperti tadi.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Sai? Aku harap tujuanmu kesini sama sepertiku?" Tanya Kyuubi tanpa berbasa-basi.

Sekarang Sai sedikit tahu dengan seringai yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang ada di depannya kini. Dan tanpa sadar ia pun juga menunjukkan seringai yang sama.

"Cih, aku rasa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar jika kita bekerja sama. Dan aku sangat berharap Uchiha akan menerima sedikit salam dariku besok."

Mendengar itu seringai Kyuubi semakin melebar. Ia merasa bahwa kemenangan ada di pihak mereka sekarang.

###

Baru sebentar Naruto meneruskan acara memasaknya suara bel kembali menganggunya. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat ia menuju kearah pintu.

"Itachi-nii,?"

"Hai Naru-chan!"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Itachi-nii. Kau tahu aku sangat lelah mendengar rengekan Hikari yang terus saja mencarimu." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hei, kau jangan menunjukkan tampang seperti itu, Naru-chan! Kau tidak mau berakhir dengan pipi memerahkan?" Kata Itachi dengan sedikit gemas karena melihat tampang Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah, sebaiknya Itachi-nii cepat masuk."

"Hm, oh ya, Kyuubi dimana?"

"Dia di kamar bersama Sai."

"Dia sudah kembali?"

"Hah, dia benar-benar membuat orang khawatir Itachi-nii. Padahal dia baru saja sampai di kota ini, bukannya istirahat dahulu malah pergi kesini." Kata Naruto kembali mengembungkan pipinya.

Itachi sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu karena dia khawatir, Naruto."

"Tapikan dia gak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia melakukan hal yang ia sukai." Kata Itachi seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga Itachi mendapati si kembar tengah bercengkrama di depan televisi. Itachi kembali tersenyum melihat keduanya yang kini tengah berebut untuk mengganti stasiun televisi. Yang satu menyukai kartun yang lucu dan yang satu menyukai film aksi yang menegangkan. Sungguh pribadi yang bertolak belakang.

"Dobe, jangan mengganti acaranya dengan tontonan anak-anak seperti itu. Kau seperti balita saja." Kata si sulung sembari kembali merebut remot yang di pegang adiknya.

Itachi menghela nafas, ia sempat _sweatdrop _mendengar ada balita yang mencela adiknya dengan kata balita.

"Huh, Hikalu-nii, bukannya aku memang masih balita, Hikalu-nii juga sama." Kata si bungsu sambil merengut karena perkataan si kakak

"Hn, diam kau anak kecil."

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Ia juga sempat sweatdrop mendangar pertengkaran kedua anak kecil itu. 'Hah, Hikaru, mencela orang dengan sebutan balita, padahal dia sendiri balita. Hah, benar-benar mirip.' Batinnya.

"Hai, Hikaru, Hikari!"

Mendengar panggilan itu sontak keduanya mengalihkan kesibukannya dari televisi di depannya. Dengan lincahnya si bungsu berlari untuk memeluk Itachi, sedangkan si sulung kembali menekuni televisi yang sudah ia kuasai sendiri.

"Paman Itachi kok balu dateng cih?" kata Hikari dengan nada merajuk.

Karena gemas Itachi mencium dan mencubiti pipi cabi Hikari. Sedangkan anak yang bersangkutan hanya bisa berteriak dan semakin menggembungkan pipinya.

Sedangkan orang yang berada di dapur kini hanya melihat dengan senyum miris. Dapur yang hanya terhalangi oleh kaca itu memudahkan ia untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang keluarga. Saat Itachi melihatnya yang tengah menatapnya ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya memasak.

"Sst, Paman, sini!" Kata Hikari seraya menarik-narik baju Itachi untuk membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa Hikari?"

Hikari mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Itachi dan berbisik agar sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar oleh touchan dan anikinya yang juga ada di sana.

"Paman, bisa bantu Hikali nggak? Tapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu ya. Coalnya Hikali takut kalo meleka malah dan melalang Hikali!" katanya dengan sedikit takut. "Paman mau nggak?"

"Hm, memangnya apa, Hikari?" Itachi ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Hikali mau beltemu paman Sasuke."

Itachi sedikit membelalakan mata mendengarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling berharap tidak ada yang mendengar itu.

"Kau yakin, Hikari? Touchanmu dan paman Kyuubi akan marah."

"Asalkan Paman tidak kacih tau meleka tidak akan malah, Paman."

Itachi terdiam. Ia memandang Hikari yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Akhirnya dengan sedikit menghela nafas ia menerimanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan sekarang."

"Tapi kapan, Paman?"

"Besok pagi."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Besok pagi? Memangnya kau mengajak ia kemana, Keriput?"

Itachi tersentak karena kaget mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Mau tidak mau ia berkeringat dingin karena takut ketahuan kalau dia mengajak si bungsu menemui adiknya.

"Jawab, Keriput."

"Kyuu-chan, bagaimana jika kau juga ikut, Kyuu-chan? Pasti akan menyenangkan ke pemandian air panas denganmu."

"Ih, ogah. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi pergi bersama keriput mesum sepertimu." Katanya sinis seraya melangkah menuju lemari es dan mengambil sebuah apel merah di dalamnya.

Itachi sangat bersyukur karena Kyuubi tidak curiga dengannya.

Tanpa disadari olehnya. Kyuubi menaiki tangga dengan seringai yang kembali merekah.

'Kukukuku, dia tak sejenius yang aku kira. Aku harap Uchiha akan suka dengan ucapan selamat datang dari Sai. Dan aku akan menontonnya dari balik layar. Ah, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku ikut berpartisipasi.' Kyuubi melirik Itachi dan memberikan sedikit senyum kepadanya. 'Kukuku, aku harus berterima kasih padanya dan si bungsu yang memperlancar tujuanku.' Batinnya

TBC

Special thanks:

**Rose, ChaaChulie247, CCloveRuki, Kitsune no Sasunaru, Kaito Mine, Queen The Reaper, Clein cassie, bie67LsXn, Yashina Uzumaki, Od3rsChW4nk mi4W-mi4W, Nasumichan Uharu, Imperial Nazwa-chan, NN, Nara Hikari, The DeVil's eyes, 99, Mailani GD-lovers, Sora asagi, Tomatto Hime, ryukey, Tikus FFN, Misyel, Ichkurorry.**

**AN :** ah gomenasai, baru bisa meng-update. Karena disibukkan dengan les untuk mempersiapkan SNMPTN saya jadi tidak sempat melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi saya harap kemaklumannya. Dan tolong juga doanya agar saya diterima di Sastra Jepang ya.

Terima kasih buat para reader yang setia menunggu dan membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau alur ceritanya semakin tidak jelas. Dan maaf juga jika alurnya masih kecepetan, mau gimana lagi aku sudah berusaha. Dan satu lagi, masalah tokoh yang karakternya tidak terlalu jelas, terutama Hikaru, saya mohon maaf. Dan di chap ini saya sudah memasukkan bagaimana karakternya. Maaf juga karena karakternya tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan para reader.

Sebenarnya saya merasa tulisan saya semakin hari semakin menurun kualitasnya. Saya mohon maaf sekali atas hal itu. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk bisa menutupi hal itu. Karena itu, sebagai penyemangat, saya mohon para reader bersedia mereview. Kami menerima flame, tapi yang mutu, yaa. Arigato gozaimasu.

Review!

Review!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : ran-moury

**Pair** : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, slight: SaiNaru, ItaKonan, xxxKonan

**Warning **: Shounen-ai, Slash, OC, Mpreg, OOC, dll

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

**Can I Be Happy to Your Happiness?**

Seorang laki-laki dan anak kecil dengan rambut yang berwarna sama kini tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Sesekali tampak laki-laki yang menggendong anak kecil itu tampak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Tak lama mereka menunggu, pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya kini tengah terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka, tepatnya kedatangan anak yang kini berada di gendongan laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam yang diikat kebelakang.

"Hi, Hikari?" awalnya wanita itu tampak sedikit ragu, tapi rasa rindunya pada sosok anak kecil yang baru ia kenal ini mengalahkan keraguannya. Dengan ditambah kenyataan bahwa anak yang di depan ini adalah cucunya. Yah, walaupun ia masih belum percaya, tapi rasa sayangnya pada anak ini terlanjur besar. Ia merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia saat anak ini berada di sampingnya.

"Hikari, Baachan sangat rindu padamu." Kata Mikoto sambil mengambil Hikari dari gendongan Itachi dan memeluknya erat.

"Ba, Baachan, sesak,ugh" tampak Hikari sedikit kewalahan dengan apa yang dilakukan neneknya, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia juga merasa senang dan rindu pada wanita paruh baya yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ah, maaf Hikari." Katanya sambil melonggarkan pelukkannya. Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Itachi, apa tidak apa-apa jika membawanya kesini?"

"Entahlah, Kaasan. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk."

"Hm"

Mereka memasuki rumah itu dengan Hikari yang masih berada di gendongan Mikoto.

"Ne, Baachan. Paman Sasuke di mana?"

"Dia di kamar."

Mendengar itu, Hikari meronta untuk diturunkan. Setelah diturunkan, Hikari segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk mencari kamar Sasuke.

"Hikari, hati-hati. Kamar Sasuke ada di pojok kanan." Teriak Mikota, namun sama sekali tak di pedulikan oleh anak kecil itu.

Akhirnya Hikari menemukan kamar Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini tengah melamun di beranda. Dengan pelan-pelan ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Tousan."

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Hikari yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Entah ekspresi apa yang ingin ia keluarkan dan entah juga rasa apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Ia merasa emosinya kini tengah tercampur aduk mendengar anak di depannya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Kehangatan kini menyerang Sasuke saat sebuah tangan kecil kini tengah memeluknya. Tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi, ia membalas pelukan kecil itu. Merengkuh tubuh kecil dan rapuh itu.

"Hi, Hikari?" Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan saat ia merasa tubuh anak yang ada di pelukannya ini bergetar hebat disertai dengan isakan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Melihat air mata yang kini tengah mengalir di kedua pipi merah itu membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. Dengan lembut ia mengahapus air mata itu.

"Tousan, Hikali ingin berltemu Touchan." Katanya seraya memeluk kembali Sasuke.

Entah kini sudah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Mereka tak tahu. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah merasakan setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

Mendengar suara dengkuran halus di bawah sana membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia angkat tubuh kecil itu dan membaringkan di tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke menatap Hikari. Melihat setiap detail wajah yang selama ini tak bisa ia lihat. Mengelus rambut hitam lembut yang sangat mirip dengannya, serta mengecupi wajah putihnya. Semua itu sangat membuat Uchiha bungsu itu merasa sangat bahagia. Dan hal itu membuatnya melayang pada kenangan masa lalunya saat-saat masih bersama dengan Naruto, orang yang sangat ia cintai dari dulu sampai sekarang ini, namun semuanya hilang saat ia melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Jika orang bertanya 'apakah ia menyesal?', tentu saja jawabannya sangat menyesal. Jika bisa ia sangat ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semua, bahkan ia rela jika harus menjual jiwanya pada iblis asalkan semua kebahagiaannya, Naruto dan kedua anaknya bisa kembali padanya.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan ia dari lamunnannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibu serta kakaknya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia anak yang manis ya." Kata Mikoto memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Dia mirip dengannya, mata dan kehangatannya begitu mirip dengannya." Itachi memegang pudak sang adik.

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Sasuke kembali tersenyum sambil menatap Hikari yang tertidur begitu pulas.

"Aniki, dia tadi memanggilku Tousan. Panggilan yang harusnya aku dengar seejak dulu." Katanya sembari terus memandang Hikari lembut. Tak bisa ia pungkiri rasa sesal kembali ia rasakan.

"Tadaima"

Terdengar suara Fugaku dari lantai bawah. Dengan segera Mikoto menuju kebawah dan menyambut sang suami.

"Okaeri" jawabnya sambil mengambil jas yang berada di tangan Fugaku.

Dengan diam Fugaku naik ke atas tanpa bicara apapun pada sang istri. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari seperti itu, jadi Mikoto tak perlu kaget dengan sikap dingin Fugaku.

Entah apa yang membuat Fugaku kini melangkah ke kamar si bungsu. Di bukanya pelan-pelan pintu itu. Bukan anaknya yang ia lihat, tapi seorang anak kecil yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Sasukelah yang kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke.

Fugaku mendekati anak itu dengan mata yang tak pernah beralih menatap wajah anak kecil tersebut. Ia mengelus lembut wajah anak itu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri sebuah perasaan hangat merasukinya, namun ia segera menepis perasaan itu dan menarik tangannya.

"Sial, apa yang aku pikirkan?" gerutunya pelan.

Dengan sedikit enggan ia ulurkan kembali tangannya. Mengelus rambut raven itu lembut. Dengan pelan ia mencabut satu helai dari bocah tersebut, berusaha untuk tak membangunkannya.

"Tousan?" suara barington yang sangat familiar membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Tapi bukanlah seorang Uchiha kalau dia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hm"

Tanpa ia perdulikan anak sulungnya yang berdiri di pintu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, ia berjalan melewati Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang Tousan lakukan di sini?" tanya Itachi saat Fugaku sampai di sampingnya.

"Bukan Urusanmu."

"Sai, apakah kau siap?" laki-laki berambut oranye itu kini tengah berjalan menuju garasi bersama dengan laki-laki berambut hitam.

Dengan seringai yang terus menghiasi wajahnya ia membayangkan wajah-wajah yang akan di tunjukkan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya hanya menunjukan senyum yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan.

"Kyuu-nii, Sai, kalian mau kemana?" suara yang sangat familier memanggilnya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hanya mengantar Sai untuk memberi salam pada 'teman lama'." Jawab Kyuubi.

Melihat seringai Kyuubi yang kembali mengembang membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tahu bahwa yang di maksud dengan 'teman lama'.

"Em, Kyuu-nii, apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit takut.

"Untuk apa, Naru? Sebaiknya kau di rumah saja untuk persiapan besok lusa. Bukankah undangan sudah disebar. Aku tidak mau jika tiba acara kau malah kelelahan karena memikirkan Uchiha brengsek itu." Kata Kyuubi seraya kembali melangkah.

"Tidak Kyuu-nii, bukankah acaranya tiga hari lagi. Aku tidak akan lelah hanya karena menemui mereka. Lagi pula aku mau menjemput Hikari. Aku yakin Itachi-nii membawanya pada mereka."

"Hah, baiklah. Kau memang keras kepala, Naru."

Mendengar persetujuan dari anikinya ia hanya nyengir lebar seraya berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei, Naru! Kenapa kau malah masuk ke dalam rumah?"

"Bentar Kyuu-nii, aku mau memanggil Hikaru dulu. Tak mungkinkan kita meninggalkannya di rumah sendiri."

Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang sudah dewasa tapi masih berkelakuan seperti anak kecil itu. Dengan tampang malas ia menatap Sasi yang masih saja tersenyum, tapi senyum kali ini berbeda. Sai kini tersenyum tulus melihat Naruto yang begitu bersemangat.

"Ku harap kau tak mengecewakan aku, Sai!"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kyuu-nii. Bukankah sudah aku ceritakan jika suda sejak dulu aku menginginkannya. Jika saja aku tidak dihalangi oleh Uchiha itu, aku pasti sudah mendapatkannya sejak dulu."

Padangan mereka kini kembali teralih pada sosok yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyum yang terus saja berkembang. Di sampingnya pun juga tengah berjalan seorang anak kecil yang berwajah datar.

"Ayo, Kyuu-nii"

"Hm"

"Hikari, cepat bangun! Sudah waktunya makan malam, sayang." Seorang wanita paruh baya kini tengah duduk di sebuah tempat tidur di mana cucunya berbaring.

"Eng,,, Baachan," anak kecil itu menggosok-gosok matanya, dan itu membuat wajahnya yang manis menjadi semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hikari, ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya Hikari mandi dulu lalu makan malam." Kata wanita paruh baya itu lembut seraya mengelir rambut hitam itu.

"Eng, baiklah, Baachan."

Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih bersarang, Hikari memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama ia untuk mandi, ia segera memaki baju dan berlari menuju meja makan dan mendapati baa-channya yang tengah meletakkan piring-piring berisi penuh makanan itu di meja.

"Maaf ya, Hikari! Kita belum bisa makan malam dulu. Kamu bisa menunggu sebentar lagikan, sayang?" Kata Mikoto sambil menunjukkan wajah rasa bersalah karena telah membuat cacing di perut Hikari meronta mau diisi.

"Memangnya kenapa Kaasan?" suara barington dari arah tangga membuat kedua orang yang ada di ruang makan menoleh.

"Tousanmu masih keluar. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Hn"

Kini gantian Sasuke dan Mikoto yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang kini mendudukkan diri di kursi. Mereka berdua melihat tubuh anak itu bergetar hebat. Hal itu membuat keduanya menjadi khawatir. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu.

Dengan segera keduanya menghampiri anak itu dan menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa Hikari?" Keduanya mengguncang tubuh kecil iitu pelan. Namun, guncangan itu tak membuat tubuh anak itu berhenti bergetar dan anak itu juga tak mau memandang mereka. Kekhawatiran semakin menggerayangi mereka. Mikoto dan Sasuke sungguh takut jika mereka membuat anak itu bersedih.

"Sayang, kau ke-"

Pertanyaan dari sasuke tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara tawa cempreng yang tiba-tiba menulikan telinga mereka. Dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke memberi deathglare pada Hikari yang masih saja tertawa, namun Hikari sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"Hikari, jangan membuat orang khawatir, sayang!" kata Mikoto dengan nada merajuk agar anak kecil itu berhenti tertawa.

"HAHAHA, gomen, gomen Baachan, Tousan. Aku hanya telingat sesuatu aja kok." Katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ingat apa Hikari?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hmp,, aku jadi ingat Hikalu-nii saat jalan menuluni tangga dengan sok kelen, padahal lesletingnya belum teltutup. Hahaha" Hikari kembali tertawa keras. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menengok ke bawah. Dan benar saja resleting celananya belum diitutup.

'Huh, sialan' batinnya miris.

Kalau Mikoto jangan ditanya lagi, karena di juga ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama dengan cucunya tercinta.

Entah apa yang terjadi, semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga memandang heran pada Fugaku yang sejak pulang tadi bersikap sedikit aneh.

Yah, Fugaku pulang saat makan malam dan membawa dua bungkusan besar yang entah berisi apa. Dan kini tiba-tiba ia menyerahkannya pada Hikari.

"Ini untukmu dan kakakmu." Katanya sembari menyerahkan dua bungkusan besar yang tadi ia bawa.

Awalnya Hikari sedikit ragu dan sedikit takut menerimanya, namun setelah herasakan elusan lembut dan hangat di kepalanya rasa takutnya hilang. Dengan segera ia meraih bingkisan itu dan memeluk Fugaku.

"Arigato, Jii-san"

"Hm,"

Sungguh itu menjadi pemandangan yang sedikit mengejutkan bagi orang-orang yang ada di situ. Pasalnya Fugaku tak pernah bersikap selembut itu. Dan lagi bukankah sebelumnya Fugaku memandang Hikari dengan pandangan geram. Apa yang direncanakan Fugaku dengan itu? Fikiran-fikiran buruk mulai bermunculan pada mereka karena sikap Fugaku.

"Wah,wah, ternyata sedang bersenang-senang ya? Pantas tidak mendengar suara bel."

Semua mata kini beralih pada sosok yang telah mengganggu kegiata mereka. Dari pintu masuk ruang tamu terlihat tiga orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-san."

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" bukannya menjawab sapaan Kyuubi, Fugaku malah balik bertanya dengan nada geram.

"Mau apa?" Kyuubi berlagak bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah aku yang yang seharusnya bertanya mau apa para Uchiha membawa anak Naruto ke sini?" katanya sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Cih, dia itu cucuku. Tak ada yang salah jika ia berada di sini."

Perkataan Fugaku secara tiba-tiba itu membuat ruangan itu hening sejenak sebelum suara gelak tawa dari Kyuubi keluar dengan keras.

"HAHAHAHAHA, cucu? Apakah kau mendengarnya, Naruto? Dia bilang Hikari adalah cucunya. Bukankah itu lucu?" kata Kyuubi di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kau benar, Kyuu-nii. Ini sangat menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini mencoba menyingkirkan aku tiba-tiba mengakui bahwa anakku adalah cucunya? Hahaha, ini sanagt menggelikan."

Fugaku menatap tajam ke arah dua orang itu untuk segera diam. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan itu pun terdiam. Bukan karena takut, tapi mereka tidak mau membuang-buang waktu di tempat itu.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa." Kata Sai yang semenjak tadi diam.

Sai berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekat sofa yang semenjak tadi di duduki Hikari. Di belakangnya tampak Hikari yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini utukmu. Aku harap sebagai teman kau sudi datang ke undanganku!" Katanya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas tebal pada Sasuke.

Setelah menerima lembaran tebal itu Sasuke tampak membelalakkan matanya.

"I-ini, ini undangan pertunadanganmu de-dengan,,?" Sasuke tak dapat meneruskan perjataannya.

"Yah, itu undangan pertunangku dengan Naruto." Kata Sai disertai dengan seringai yang muncul di wajahnya dan wajah Kyuubi.

TBC

Yah,, akhirnya update juga. Minna-san terima kasih atas doanya. Akhirnya saya di terima di UB. Yah walaupun bukan Sastra Jepang, tapi tak apalah. Oh ya maaf kalau ceritanya semakin ancur, tapi saya sudah bekerja keras. Kemampuan saya memang hanya seperti itu, jadi mohon di maklumi.

Special thanks:

**Kitsune no Sasunaru**

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**ChaaChulie247**

**ttixz bebe**

**Namikaze Narita-chan**

Oh ya, saya sangat berterimakasih bagi para reader yang masih setia dan mau menyempatkan membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Arigato Gozaimasu.

Untuk semangat dan perbaikan karya selanjutnya mohon reviewnya ya...

REVIEW

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : ran-moury

**Pair** : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, slight: SaiNaru, ItaKonan, xxxKonan

**Warning **: Shounen-ai, Slash, OC, Mpreg, OOC, dll

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

Hari ini di kediaman Namikaze bersaudara ini terlihat begitu sibuk akan kegiatan yang akan berlangsung setengah jam lagi. Namun di tengah kesibukan itu terdapat laki-laki bersurai pirang yang begitu panik. Iya terus saja berteriak memanggil anak bungsunya yang kini menghilang entah di mana. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kemana perginya anaknya itu. Padahal satu jam lalu ia masih mendapati anaknya yang terduduk di kamar.

"Kyuu-nii. Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku melangsungkan acara ini tanpa Hikari." Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tampak begitu kawatir akan keadeaan anaknya.

"Tenanglah Naru, aku yang akan mencarinya. Sebaiknya kau temani tamumu yang sudah datang di depan!" kata Kyuubi menenangkan adiknya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah serahkan saja padaku, sepertinya aku tahu dia ada dimana." Kata Kyuubi sambil melirik orang sejak tadi ada dibelangnya.

Sedangkan orang yang dilirik hanya terdiam. Namun Kyuubi tahu di balik diamnya orang itu ia tahu bahwa orang itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan tanpa ditanya pun Kyuubi dapat menebaknya.

"Baiklah Kyuu-nii. Aku mohon temukan Hikari secepatnya. Aku sangat cemas sejak kejadian semalam ia belum makan. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku tak ingin mengorbankan dia." Kata Naruto sembari menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi dan orang yang ada di belakan Kyuubi.

"Nee, Itachi, apa kau mau menjelaskan masalah ini?" kata Kyuubi. Walaupun dengan suara yang lirih, namun dapat terdengar jelas nada kemarahan dari suara Kyuubi.

"Kyuu" Itachi mendekati Kyuubi bermaksud memeluknya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuubi karena telah mengingkari perjanjian sebelumnya. Namun, bukan pelukan yang ia dapatkan. Ia malah mendapat pukulan telak yang bersarang pada pipi kanannya.

"Kyuu, maafkan a-"

"Diam" potong Kyuubi. "Aku tak akan pernah percaya lagi padamu" katanya sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Namun sebelum Kyuubi beranjak, sebuah tangan kokoh Itachi merengkuhnya dengan erat hingga ia sama sekali tak dapat berkutik.

"Lepaskan!" kata Kyuubi lirih.

"Tidak" jawab Itachi.

"Lepaskan ku bilang!" emosi Kyuubi kini semakin meluap. Nafasnya begitu memburu karena tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya saat ini.

"Maaf kan aku, Kyuu, aku melakukan ini karena aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah melihat Sasuke yang begitu menderita tanpa Naruto." Kata Itachi lirih.

Kyuubi yang merasa pelukan dari Itachi mengendur langsung menepis tangan yang tadi merangkulnya dengan kasar lalu menampar pemilik tangan itu dengan keras.

"Diam kau Itachi! Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang ku rasakan dan Naruto rasakan saat itu. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan. Bagaimana aku yang dikejar oleh kematian, bagaimana aku yang dibayang-bayangi akan penderitaan. Dan kau juga tak akan merasakan bagaimana penderitaan Naruto. Karena ulah kalian. Semua Uchiha sama saja. Seenaknya sendiri, seorang elit yang ternyata hanyalah sampah" kata Kyuubi. Nafasnya semakin memburu setelelah meluapkan segala emosinya pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya terduduk dan memandang nanar pada Kyuubi yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Hatinya seakan teriris mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kyuubi kepadanya beberapa detik lalu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Kyuu." Katanya begitu lirih.

Ingin sekali saat ini ia menghilang dari dunia ini. Dia begitu hancur saat ini. Menyakiti orang-orang yang ia cintai. Sungguh, Itachi tak menginginkan ini semua.

$o$o$o$o$

"Bagaiman Kyuu-nii" teriak si pirang saat melihat kakanya yang tengah menuruni tangga. Dengan sedikit tergesa si pirang berlari menghampiri kakaknya tanpa meperdulikan tamu yang kini melihat kearahnya.

"Tenang saja Naru, aku sudah tahu di mana Hikari. Aku sudah memerintahkan bawahanku untuk menjemputnya." Kata Kyuubi menenangkan adiknya.

"Ada apa Naru?" terlihat dua orang yang menghampiri namikaze bersaudara itu. yang satu pria dan waniata berambut pirang.

"Ji-chan, Baachan! Kalian kesini?" kata si pirang dengan nada girang, sedikit melupakan anaknya yang telah menghilang. Toh ia sekarang lega karena kakaknya tahu di mana keberadaan anaknya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan pulang dengan bawahan kakaknya.

"Kau fikir kami rela meninggalkan momen indahmu bersama Sai? Dasar Bocah bodoh." Walaupun yang keluar dari mulut wanita baya itu hanyalah cemoohan, namun air matalah yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Maaf, Naru. Maaf karena tak mengenalimu saat itu. Dan kau bocah rubah, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, hah?" Kata Tsunade dengan memberikan deathglare yang mematikan pada Kyuubi. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak di tanggapi oleh Kyuubi.

"Maaf mengganggu" kini telah berdiri dua wanita dan seorang pria di samping mereka. Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan canggung. Terutama pada kedua Namikaze bersaudara yang kini tengah mematung melihat orang yang datang tersebut.

"Maaf jika kami datang tanpa diundang." Kata salah satu wanita itu. tepatnya wanita berambut merah muda yang kini menunduk dan tak berani menatap iris biru langit yang dulu begitu ia sukai dari sahabatnya itu. Sahabat, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada si pirang ia tak begitu yakin apakan si pirang masih menganggapnya sahabat ataukah tidak.

Sedangkan seorang wanita berambut biru di sampingnya juga mengalami yang sama. Namun bedanya ada seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menghadapai semua yang akan terjadi padanya.

Kedua Namikaze yang tersadar dari keterkejutanya mendelik tajam ke arah ketiga orang tersebut. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa begitu banyak kebencian yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Jika kalian sadar itu, kenapa kalian tak enyah saja dari sini?" kata si pirang dengan tajam.

"Naru, aku mohon hentikan pertunangan ini." Kata Sakura masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, Siapa kau, hah? Kau sama sekalu tak berhak mengaturnya. Kau yang seenaknya merebut semua kebahagiaannya tak pantas mengeluarkan kata-kata itu." Kyuubi kini sudah tak tahan lagi. Hampir ia memukul gadis itu, namun tindakannya ditahan oleh adiknya yang terlihat mampu menahan emosinya.

"Hentikan, Kyu-nii! Jangan sia-siakan tenagamu hanya untuk seorang _Bitch_ sepertinya. Dan Kau nona mantan Uchiha yang terhormat, terserah anda mau pergi atau tidak, dan terserah juga kau mau bicara sebanyak apapun, aku tak akan perduli. Dan asal kau tahu, aku akan tetap melakukan pertunangan ini, karena kau sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menhentikanku." Katanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sai yang sudah menunggunya untuk menyematkan di jari tannya. Sedangkan Kyuubi kini mengembangkan senyumnya melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Sai menatap lembut ke arah laki-laki pirang yang begitu ia cintai semenjak dulu. Bahagia? Jika itu yang dibicarakan tentu saja ia bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan itu tak sepenuhnya, jika ia mengingat orang yang ada di depannya ini tak merasakan hal yang sama. Walaupun Naruto kini juga mengembangkan senyum, namun Sai tahu jika senyum itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu jauh dari kau bertemu dengannya." Kata Sai sambil mencium kening si pirang.

"Ya, Sai."

Sai melepaskan kecupan singkatnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata sebiru langit yang selalu menenggelamkannya. Diangkatnya tangan tan itu untuk menyempatkan cincin yang akan mengikat mereka. Namun, belum masuk setengah, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan itu. Tak urung, Naruto yang tersentak kaget tak sengaja menarik tangannya segingga cicin itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke arah suara tadi.

"Tou-chan, aku mohon hentikan." Di depannya kini tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan seorang bocah di gendongannya. Dapat dilihat anak mata anak itu yang sembab.

"Naruto"

"Hikari, kemari!" dari sisi Naruto tampak bocah yang memiliki ciri yang sama persih dengan yang di gendong lelaki itu tampak mengajak adiknya untuk segera turun dari gendongan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak, Nii-chan. Sebelum Thou-chan belhenti."

"Turun!" Kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tidak Tou-"

"Aku bilang turun dan masuk kamarmu!" Naruto berteriak keras menyela penolakan anaknya. Hikari yang di bentak seperti itu menjadi takut pada ayahnya.

"Tou-chan, hiks, Tou-chan jahat, aku tak mau bertemu Tou-chan lagi." Dengan itu, Hikari turun dari gendongan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam. Sasuke tak mengejarnya, karena ia tahu Ada orang kepercayaannya di luar sana, karena itu ia tak perlu kuatir akan Hikari. Yang menjadi perhatiannya kini dua Namikaze yang mengejarnya. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto. Sedangkan si sulung Namikaze tubuhnya di cengkram oleh Itachi yang entah sejak kapan telah bersiap di depan pintu.

"Kurang ajar, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku brengsek" Teriak ke dua Namikaze Garang.

"Maaf Naru, hanya dengan cara ini untuk membuatmu kembali padaku." Si raven berucap lirih pada Naruto.

"Selamat siang, para Namikaze."

Sebuah suara kembali mengalihkan kegiatan itu. Semua Namikaze pun tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, jika kami mengganggu acara ini."

"Sialan kau, kenapa kau ke sini tua Bangka?" Kyuubi tampak semakin marah karena kedatangan orang yang paling ia benci itu.

"Aku, aku hanya memberi tawaran saja." Katanya dengan nada datar.

"Cih, apa kau lupa, aku memegang nyawamu." Seringai Kyuubi kembali muncul.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan lupa, tuan muda Namikaze."

"Kalau kau tak lupa, sebaiknya kau segera enyah tua bangka!"

Fugaku mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam map yang ia bawa sejak tadi dan menunjukkan kepada Naruto.

"Kau lihat inikan, Naruto? Aku bisa saja mengambil anakmu kapan saja. Dan aku juga tak peduli jika aku akan berakhir di penjara. Jadi, maukah kau menghentikan pertunangan ini?"

"Cih, dasar manusia kotor. Jangan dengarkan dia Naruto! Walaupun ia punya kertas bodoh itu, kemenangan hak asuh akan tetap berada di tanganmu, karena kau yang mengasuhnya dari dulu." Kata Kyuubi meyakinkan adiknya.

"Hm, benarkah. Aku rasa tidak akan, aku dengar karena keteledorannya anak itu pernah di culik dan juga hampir jatuh dari lantai tiga. Aku tidak yakin ia akan menang. Seriangai kini berganti ke bibir Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku, mohon, jangan ambil anakku." Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Suara isakkan terdengar lirih. Hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti ini. Hatinya teriris mendengar setiap isakan yang keluar. Tapi ia tahan. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Naruto akan kembali padanya.

"Naruto" Kyuubi menatap Naruto miris.

"Hm, aku anggap itu iya. Baiklah, aku beri waktu sampai besok. Aku harap, besok pagi kau bersiap dengan semua barangmu. Aku akan mengutus bawahanku untuk menjemputmu." Kata Fugaku seraya pergi meninggalkan para Namikaze yang sejak tadi menahan amarah mereka.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali." kata Sasuke lirih di samping telingan Naruto. Setelah ia melepaskan Naruto ia berlalu mengikuti kepala keluarga Uchiha yang keluar terlebih dahulu. Begitu juga Itachi yang semenjak tadi terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia kini begitu lelah. Hingga tangan kecil mendekapnya. Kembai ia dekap tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. Tak ingin malaikat kecil ini menghilang.

"Hikau, aku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan Tou-chan." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Iya. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan meninggalkan Tou-chan. Aku janji." Kata Hikari.

Semua yang ada di kediaman namikaze terdiam. Tak berani bersuara. Mereka ikut meratapi semua kepedihan yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Sabarlah Naruto. Kau harus kuat." Tsunade mendekati cucunya dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kekuatan pada cucu yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"Hiks, tapi, kenapa semua harus seperti ini?"

Kyuubi kini sudah tak tahan mendengar setiap isakan yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu. hatinya begitu teriris. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak, menyalahkan tuhan yang telah membuat kehidupan adiknya hancur seperti ini.

Ia menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan nanar. Ia dapat melihat tubuh ringkih yang masih saja bergetar di pelukan neneknya dan Hikaru. Tak tahan dengan itu, ia berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya. Ia banting pintu itu dengan keras. Ia pukul dan banting semua yang ada di kamarnya. Berharap semua kekesalan di dadanya menghilang. Kekesalan karena tak dapat melindungi kebahagiaan adiknya.

T_T_T_

Malam sudah larut. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terjaga di dalam sebuah ruang. Tampak si pemuda pirang mengelus lembut rambut bocah yang tengah tidur di depannya itu. masih dengan air mata yang mengalir ia mencoba utuk tetap bertahan. Bertahan untuk anaknya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau tidur! Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk kamu berjaga." Kyuubi memegang pundak adinya dengan lembut dan menarik adiknya untuk menghadap padanya. Dapat ia lihat mata adiknya yang sembab dengan air mata yang meleleh. Ia mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidurlah!" Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya Kyuubi mengecup kenik adiknya dengan lembut lalu beranjak untuk keluar, namun belum ia melangkah, sebuah tangan menghentikannya dengan menarik ujung baju Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii, tetaplah disini. Aku takut." Kata Naruto lirih, Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum lalu membaringkan diri di samping Naruto. Mendekap erat tubuh tan yang ringkih itu.

"Iya Naruto. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Perlahan mata Naruto tertutup. Meninggalkan rasa sakit yang ia alammi beberapa saat lalu. Jika ia bisa, ia tak ingin ada hari esok. Ia ingin memejamkan mata sedikit lebih lama. Agar hari esok tak akan pernah terjadi. Agar ia terus terbuai oleh mimpi indah yang akan menenggelamkannya pada kebahagiaan. Agar ia tak merasa sakit lagi. Agar ia dapat merengkuh malaikat kecilnya untuk selamanya.

Namun, harapan itu tak akan tewujud. Entah mengapa apa yang tak kita harapkan, apa yang kita hindari akan menghampiri kita begitu cepat. Matahari yang dulu selalu ia tunggu kedatangannya, kini menjadi seperti dewa kematian yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Ia begitu takut.

"Tuan, silahkan masuk" seorang pelayang kini tengah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Hikaru .

"Tou-chan!" suara teriakan menganatarkan seorang bocah raven dan lelaki berambut sama mendekati Naruto dan Hikaru.

"Naruto" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tou-chan. Akhirnya kau mau kembali pada Sasuke Tou-chan." Kata bocah itu girang.

"Siapa?" Naruto mamandang kosong pada orang-orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Naruto?"

"Siapa kalian? Naruto itu siapa?"

TBC

N/A : kyyaaaa sorrryyyyyyyy,,, gomeeeeeeeeennnn,, miannnhaeeeee, #dikroyok reader karena baru update# minna-san hountuni gomenasai. Karena sekarang udah kuliah, disibukan dengan berbagai tugas saya jadi lupa sama fanfic saya. Hountouni gomenasai,,, dan teriakasih bagi para reader yang masih mau meyempatkannya membaca. Arigato gozaimasu! Semoga tidak mengecewakan para reader…

Special thanks for:

hizu indah, ca kun, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Guest, ryuki hanami, , Ika-chan Imut, sasunaruii, KyouyaxCloud, wiendzbica, akagi akihito, Kitsune no Sasunaru, uzumaki wulan , Uchy-san, Geng' Ashikaga Akane, ChaaChulie247, OrangeCassie, Narita Menari-nari, Gunchan, CacuNalu Polepel , Geng' Ashikaga Akane, Sora asagi, Mayyurie Zala, Tia Hanasaki, miao-chan2, izanami kayo, dark angel, Clein cassie, nakato-san, Son Sazanami, widi orihara, arriedonghae


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, slight: SaiNaru, ItaKonan, xxxKonan

Warning : Shounen-ai, Slash, OC, Mpreg, OOC, dll

Don't Like, Don't Read

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

**Chapter 11**

Seorang pemuda tampak duduk dan menerawang jauh ke atas langit yang begitu kelam. Kosong, hanya kekosongan yang ia rasakan saat ini dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kehangatan senyuman dan cengiran yang dulu mengiasi wajah manisnya kini menguap bersama semua kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat sosok hangat itu menjadi begitu rapuh, dingin dan menjelma bagai mayat hidup.

Entah sekarang siapa yang harus disalahkan, ayahnya kah? Kyuubi kah? Atau dirinya sendiri? Dirinya yang hanya seorang pecundang. Pecundang yang tidak dapat berkutik dan takut untuk melawan harga dirinya, harga diri seorang uchiha. Entahlah, yang pasti ia begitu menyesal. Ia menyesal telah merenggut semua milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, ia akan mencegah semua ini untuk terjadi. Ia tak akan memperdulikan semua tentang Uchiha, dan dia tidak akan mendengar permintaan Naruto untuk menikahi wanita lain, wanita yang telah menusuk Naruto dari belakang. Dan jika bisa, ia tak ingin dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha yang hanya mementingkan egonya.

**Flashback**

"Tuan, silahkan masuk" seorang pelayang kini tengah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Hikaru .

"Tou-chan!" suara teriakan mengantarkan seorang bocah raven dan lelaki berambut sama mendekati Naruto dan Hikaru.

"Naruto" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tou-chan. Akhirnya kau mau kembali pada Sasuke Tou-chan." Kata bocah itu girang.

"Siapa?" Naruto mamandang kosong pada orang-orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Naruto?"

"Siapa kalian? Naruto itu siapa?"

"Tou-chan, aku Hikali ini Sasuke Tou-san." Kata Hikari sambil mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh tangan Naruto.

Entah mengapa mendapat sentuhan itu tubuh Naruto mengejang. Tangan kecil itu ditepis olehnya, lalu memegang kepalanya yang berkedut. Erangan kesakitan terdengar jelas di ruang tamu tersebut hingga suara itu semakin lirih dan menghilang seiring tubuh tan itu tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Sasuke yang sadar perubahan dari tubuh Naruto segera menagkapnya sebelum tubuh itu berbenturan dengan lantai. Dengan paniknya ia mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh kurus yang kini ada di dekapannya, berharap untuk segera membuka matanya.

"Pelayan, cepat hubungi dokter Tsunade untuk datang segera!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Puas?" terdengar suara parau dari belakangnya. Seorang anak kecil yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan isakan dan aura kebencian yang menguar.

"Jawab! Apa kau puas menghancurkan Tou-chanku?" Hikaru berteriak menyalurkan amarahnya. Ia tak kuat lagi melihat Tou-channya yang terus saja menderita.

"Nii-"

"Diam kau Hikari! Jangan pernah memanggilku Nii-chan! Kau bukan adikku lagi. Dan kau Uchiha-san, lepaskan tanganmu dari Tou-chan!" katanya sambil mendelik marah pada dua orang yang tengah berada di depannya.

Hikari yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya menjadi sangat terkejut. Tak sekalipun ia membayangkan kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Meskipun ia pernah di bentak oleh kakaknya, tapi ia tahu kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Dan kata-kata itu bagai pukulan kuat baginya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang kejadian yang ada di depannya itu.

"Maaf, maafkan Tou-san Hikaru, maafkan Tou-san" Sasuke tertunduk. Ia begitu bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Tou-san? Cih, siapa yang kau sebut Tou-san, hah? Kamu? Dengar, aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai Tou-sanku dan tidak juga dengan Uchiha. Orang tuaku hanya satu, dan orang itu adalah Naruto Tou-chan. Dan sekali lagi aku bilang, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Tou-chanku!" kata Hikaru sambil menepis tangan sasuke yang tadinya memeluk Naruto sehingga tubuh Naruto kini beralih dipeluk oleh tubuh mungil Hikaru.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" seorang wanita berumur kini tengah memasuki ruangan yang tadinya penuh ketegangn tersebut. Wanita itu begitu panik saat melihat tubuh yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pelukan tubuh mungil Hikaru. Segera ia menghampirinya.

"Kyuubi, bawa Naruto ke kamarnya!"

Setiba di kamar Tsunade segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada menginterogasi. Pasalnya ia sangat membeci orang yang di depannya ini.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia tak mengenali kami." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kyuu, bagaimana keadaannya tadi pagi?" kini pandangan wanita itu beralih pada sosok yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan tan itu.

"Saat bangun tidur, aku mendapatinya memandang kosong ke arah luar jendela dan sampai ia dijemput-pun tak ada satu patah kata yang ia keluarkan." Kata Kyuubi sambil memandang sedih pada sosok bersurai pirang.

Tsunade mendesah berat, lalu memandang miris pada cucunya. Ia berfikir kapan penderitaan cucunya akan berhenti.

"Karena mendapat tekanan yang kuat, aku rasa dia syok berlebihan yang menyebabkan penegangan otot otaknya yang berujung pada amnesia. Entah ini akan terjadi untuk sementara atau lama aku tidak bisa memastikan. Semua tergantung pada Naruto."

**Flashback off**

"Naruto?" Sasuke menyentuh pelan pada sosok yang dari tadi menatap luar jendela. Sosok itu menoleh.

"Sudah malam, kenapa tidak tidur?" katanya lembut dan hanya di tanggapi gelengan dari Naruto.

"Kau takut?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Dituntunnya Naruto kearah tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Diselimutinya tubuh kurus itu dan dibelai lembut surai pirangnya yang tidak secerah dulu hingga mata biru langit itu tertutup karena belaiannya.

"Tidurlah Naru, aku akan tetap di sisimu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Walaupun kau memintanya, walaupun aku harus kehilangan apa pun aku akan tetap di sisimu." Kata Sasuke sembari mencium lembut kening Naruto.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sudah hampir lima bulan Naruto kehilangan ingatannya. Dan di saat itu Sasuke terus saja menungguinya setiap saat dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya yang telah ia serahkan pada bawahan terpercayanya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai, Naruto. Karena ia telah berjanji untuk selalu menemani dan terus berada di sisinya.

Melihat Sasuke yang mengurus Naruto begitu telaten, membuat anak sulung Naruto dan juga Kyuubi sedikit luluh. Mereka sedikit menerima keberaadaan Sasuke di sekitar Naruto. Toh Naruto merasa lebih nyaman berada di samping Sasuke. Bagaimana Naruto sudah mulai mau bicara dan tertawa. Itu membuatnya sangat lega. Walaupun rasa bencinya masih besar, tapi demi adiknya tercinta ia akan menahannya.

"Kyuu" suara barington telah memecahkan lamunanya. Sekarang kyuubi tengah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia di sini untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan adiknya saat ini. Kalau bukan karena adiknya, ia tak akan datang ke rumah busuk ini dan bertemu dengan orang yang begitu ia benci.

Tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari pemuda berkucir satu itu, Kyuubi melangkah meninggalkan kamar tempat adiknya berada.

"Kyuu! Sampai kapan kita akan terus begini?" Itachi berteriak. Mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, aku sudah lelah oleh sikap dinginmu terhadapku. Kumohon sekali saja dengarkan aku dan beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi."

"Jadi, sekarang kau lelah?" Kyuubi membalikkan badannya menghadap Itachi. "Kalau kau lelah ya sudah. Berhenti mengejarku. Bereskan?" Kata Kyuubi cuek sambil membalikkan badannya. "Kau pikir aku juga tidak lelah dengan semua ini? dan kau meminta kesempatan lagi? Cih, aku bukan orang bodoh Itachi!" nada suara Kyuubi meninggi.

"Apa kau ingat kau pernah meminta kesempatan dan aku sudah memberikannya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghianatiku lagi. Jadi kesempatanmu sudah habis. Aku tak akan mempercayaimu lagi." Kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ku mohon Kyuu, apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bisa percaya lagi padaku."

Kyuubi tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih tetap berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Apapun. Bahkan nyawaku" Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kembali menghadap Itachi dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Cih, apakah seorang Uchiha yang elit sekarang sudah beralih profesi sebagai pengemis?" tanya Kyuubi sakartis.

"Terserah, terserah kau menyebutku apa. Tapi ku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaanmu. Apapun akan kulakukan. Bahkan jika kau memintaku bunuh diri pun aku rela." Kata Itachi memohon.

"Benarkah? Apapun yang kuminta?" tanya Kyuubi.

"ya"

"Bahkan nyawamu?"

"ya"

"Kalau begitu bunuh dirimu sendiri di hadapanku." Hati Kyuubi kini sudah tertutupi oleh kabut kebencian. Ia sudah tak mengenali lagi mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Sedangkan Itachi sangat kaget mendengarnya. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut pada Kyuubi.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan." Itachi mengambil sebuah senapan yang memang ia miliki dan selalu ia bahwa. Sebuah senapan yang digunakan untuk tameng kini malah menjadi pembunuhnya. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, ia mengarahkan ujung pistol itu tepat di kepalanya sambil memandang Kyuubi dan memberikan senyumanya. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya memandang Itachi datar.

"Kyuubi..."

DOR

Sebuah suara tembakan disertai percikan darah yang mengenai wajah kyuubi seakan membuat Kyuubi tersadar. Ia kini dapat melihat bagaimana orang yang ia cintai kini tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"I-itachi.."

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

DOR

Suara pistol itu mengagetkan dua sosok yang tengah berada di kamar. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Kyuubi meneriakan nama Itachi menjadi sedikit khawatir. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari samping tempat tidur Naruto. Namun baru selangkah, ia dihentikan oleh tarikan tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi! Aku takut sendirian." kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar.

"Naruto, sebentar saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Takut, aku takut." Naruto terus saja merancu.

"Aku sendiri, a-ku sen-di-ri-an"

"anghh" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memekik kesakitan memegang kepalanya erat. Kepalanya kini begitu sakit. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Dan entah kenapa bayangan yang sangat menyakitkan tiba-tiba muncul. Bayangan mengerikan yang mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang pendendam.

"hahahahha." Entah kenapa erangan sakitnya tadi menghilang. Kini ia jadi tertawa kesetanan. Wajahnya yang semula ketakutan dan kesakitan kini bagaikan menjadi sosok malaikat maut.

" "

"Uchiha, aku akan membalas rasa sakit yang kau berikan kepadaku."

**TBC**

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak yang telah menyempatkan utnuk tetap membaca karya author ini. Dan maaf atas keseringan terlambat dalam meng-update. Oh iya, mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter ke depan akan ending. So tetep ikutin ceritanya ya. I hope you all like this...

**Thanks special to:**

**Aristy, kannabelle B, Subaru Abe, sasukeET99****, **** , hanazawa kay, naruto lover****, ****Hana Sackura****, ****Deevil no ELFjs****, ****Lynette****, ****akagi akihito****, ****wiendzbica****, ****Narita, Menari-nari****, ****Neterya imel****, ****KyouyaxCloud****, ****shizu indah****, ****Hoshigami Sheia****, ****Gunchan CacuNalu, Polepel****, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****arriedonghae****, ****devilojoshi****, ****sheila-ela****, ****sheren****, ****widi orihara****, ****KimYcha Kyuu****, ****virgi. ****, ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel****, ****wonkyuhomintaoris all****, ****Nia Yuuki****, ****Namy Alice****, ****Dobe Hilang****, ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo ****, ****kurryoidiamond****, ****PoeChin**


End file.
